The Demon lord and The Kaka Princess
by Mr. War
Summary: Ragna the feared, and powerful demon lord fell in love with princess Taokaka of the demons former enemy the Kakas. Summerys a little crappy but it'll do. Rating may change from T to M. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by the myth 'The Rape of Persephone'. The story of Hades and Persephone is one of the, if not the most well-known Greek/Roman myths out there. If you don't know the myth, you can easily Google it.**

**Plus combining with the awesome game BlazBlue with myths is really fun! X3**

**There are no god's or goddess's and there's no rape...I think...**

**The italics are the 'fable' part of the story – as it would be told to someone as a bedtime story or around the fire or whatever. Regular text denotes 'real-life' action/story. Not every chapter will have a 'fable' installment within it. Reviews and feedback are always welcome and much appreciated!**

_The Beginning_

_A long time ago, the world was in chaos. The demons and angels raged against one another, and the Earth itself trembled against the fury that the demons unleashed against their enemies. The elder demons were hard and cruel, while the elder angels were calm and kind, and humanity's fate laid in their hands. The demons were not kind to humans, using them for their whims and spreading destruction and misery for their own amusement. To them, the entire world was nothing but their playground. The angels taught and guided the humans. For to them all life was sacred and should be protected._

_One of the most powerful elder demons of all was Bloodedge, the demon that ruled over the Demotic region. He was wise but strict and sought an end to the death and destruction which if it did not end would eventually lead to the world being ravaged of all life and later dying a feeble death in the void/_

_Terumi his most trusted general did not want to end the war and knew that peace would mean a huge loss of territory, so when Bloodedge was asleep Terumi sneaked into his room and killed him with his own sword._

_Terumi was a sadistic and despotic demon, thriving on the bloodshed and chaos of the seemingly endless war. He led his allies in a rampage that caused the Earth itself to cry out in pain. It seemed that he would eventually destroy the world with his unquenchable hunger for blood, having already killed his own ruler in his thirst for power.._

_But a new order of demons rose, one that stood up against the tyranny of the old order. Bloodedge's children, Ragna, aided by his brother Jin, and sister Saya, the angels, and their allies who wanted the chaos to end, rose against Terumi and the other elder demons, and brought them down. To do this, the young demon prince challenged the traitor to a duel in single combat, and defeated and imprisoned him in a torturing device made by the Machina region designed to trap the physical body while the spirit is chained on top of a rock with a snake on a tree branch dripping acidic venom whenever it opens it's mouth, the venom drips to the flesh of the spirit burning him for eternity until his time for his execution._

_But what mattered to the younger demon prince – and the others – was that the horrible war was over._

_This new order of demons established itself in the world, The demons, the angels, and their allies signed a treaty for claims of their regions, although the peace was unstable because of old grudges and mistrust. One leader was appointed to each of the regions, so that they could all work together in harmony and keep their regions in balance. Noel, the leader and main figure of the forces of good, was appointed as the head of the heavenly Divi region, and she was a stern but fair woman. The Kaka's appointed their Kaka Elder as their leader in the Kaka region, for she was wise, calm, and kind. The Baifon region leaders chose Bang Shishigami, guardian of the mighty Kingdom of Kagutsuchi as their representative, for despite his annoyances and brash behavior, he was a brilliant man with a good heart. The Vamnoc region wanted Lady Rachael Alucard as their ruler, Daughter of the respected Lord Clavis Alucard, for she was beautiful, wise, and cunning. The Machina region appointed Kokonoe as their leader, she was the daughter of the war hero Jubei and demon witch Phantom. The Demon Council were torn between Ragna, Jin, and Saya, for all three were strong and of good character, filled with wisdom and having excellent control over their inner darkness. Age decided how shall rule, Ragna was the oldest and there for Demon Lord and ruler of the Demotic region, Saya was next and was head of the demon army, Jin was the youngest and served Ragna as his adviser and substitute for his throne if he's ever away. Saya and Jin conceded to Lord Ragna without the least bit of argument so that they could assist him with controlling the region. Both sides agreed to let the Humans in the Humun region choose their own leaders, for the Humans played a huge role in the war and deserved to control their own region. No side wants to control the barren, deserts of the Desdus region and the icy, cold eternal winters of the Polaris region except for a few outposts and barbarian villages._

_Ragna took the throne of the Demotic region, with Jin as his adviser, and with Saya as his general. After a few years the demon lord began to become cruel, cold hearted, and begins to lose control of his inner darkness, and so he decided to isolated himself from the others. Over the years, the isolation of his lands grew. He appeared rarely, and his region became almost a legend, one whispered among the humans in other parts of the world._

_The Demon Lord seemed content in his self-imposed solitude… so much so, that no one ever suspected he might be lonely._

_The regions:_

_Demotic region- The region of the demons and the dead, main base for the forces of evil, a place where the sun barely shines and the screams of tortured souls and the laughter of demons filled the air, basically a personification of Hell with everything nearly in total darkness and a few volcanoes spitting out foul smoke._

_Kaka region- The beautiful and lush region of the Kakas, the Kakas were the main allies of good because of their high resistance towards evil, the region consists of mostly grassland with a few cities and is the sanctuary for the forces of good._

_Divi region- The region of the angels, nuns, and holy monks, where the light is most dominant, and the main base for the forces of good. _

_Vamnoc region- The region of the vampires, werewolves and shades, they were the main ally of the Demotic region, a place where the sun never sets at all and dark creatures roamed the streets at night._

_Baifon region-The region of the ninjas, ancient temples full of treasure, mysterious people, and a combination of forests and jungles, they joined with good._

_Machina region- The region where science, technology, and advanced culture in the world, they are mostly neutral and are often isolated._

_Humun region- The region of the humans where they house their greatest warriors and heroes, most of the humans joined the side of good while some fell to the dark promises of wealth and power and joined the side of evil._

_Desdus region- A barren, lifeless, and scorching hot desert that barely supports life._

_Polaris region- A cold, snowy, and nearly lifeless region that only has a few outposts._

**Alright first chapter is up. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: **The BlazBlue series does not belong to me, and I make no money off this fanfic nor do I claim any BlazBlue characters as my own. However, this story is mine.**

**I know the characters are a little OCC but this is an AU so there's a few changes. Like I made Taokaka and Torakaka sisters.**

**And I don't know most of the characters so just bear with me please. ENJOY!**

_Lord Ragna: The son of Bloodedge, elder brother of both Saya and Jin. Ragna was a strong and handsome Warrior with great strength and honor, much like his father. He set an example for his siblings, and the other young demons with his valor and quick mind._

_Ragna, Saya, and Jin's mother passed away during the war leaving Bloodedge to care all three of his children. As a child Ragna was very distant around people and often only talked to his father and siblings. He and Bloodedge had a very close Father-Son relationship that made Ragna comfortable when he was around his father until his teenage years._

_As Ragna grew into his teenage years with Saya two years behind him and Jin being 15 he began to get a little more interested into politics and military affairs. He, Saya, and Jin would often visit the military barracks and talk with the generals on the foresight of strategy and tactics, how alliances are important for victory, and taught them the art of combat and weapons. Ragna and Jin's favorite weapons were swords which they were very skilled with, while Saya was a very good military strategist and tactician like Ragna and mostly didn't prefer to use weapons. The weapon masters gave them a choice between three powerful elements to control: darkness, ice, and fire. Since Ragna was the oldest of his siblings he was allowed to choose first, Ragna chose to wield the power of Darkness, Saya chose to manipulate the wild, untamed power of fire, and Jin was given the power to control the cold ice._

_After Bloodedge was slain by his former general Terumi, Ragna and his siblings rallied the young demons and their allies into rising up in civil war. But Ragna and Saya both knew that they could not prevail without the assistance from the battle weary forces of good, so a tense negotiation was made by the two sides to combine together against a common enemy, and if they succeeded in defeating Terumi then they could meet together again to discuss a peace treaty._

_Ragna and his allies managed to breach the old order defeating and imprisoning all of those who were in the chambers. After a few difficult fights Ragna was finally face-to-face with the traitor Terumi, with the young demon prince challenged Terumi in single combat with the winner taking all._

_After a terrible duel that lasted for a whole day, Ragna managed to defeat and imprisoned Terumi, barely, thanks to his powerful swordsmanship and devastating use of his darkness. After the battle Ragna was badly wounded with the loss of his right arm and was close to death but fortunately his closest ally Rachael Alucard bit him in order so that Ragna coulld gain the ability to heal from most wounds and Kokonoe built him a robotic arm to replace the one he lost._

_The forces of evil and good met again to discuss a treaty and the borders of their regions. The new demon council was torn between Ragna, Saya, and Jin but since Ragna was the eldest he instantly became demon lord of the Demotic region with Saya as his general, and Jin as his adviser._

_During the first few years of his reign Ragna grew more distant, cruel and cold-hearted to some of his subjects, losing control of his inner darkness which all three children had to control. So as a result, he decided to isolate himself unless the forces of good summoned him to meetings._

_But despite his cruel, heartless exterior no one ever suspected he was actually very lonely._

* * *

Chapter 1

The Mountain of the regions was located in the figurative center of the world, nestled snugly in the mountain range southwest of the mighty city of Kagutsuchi. Its peak rose high into the clouds, which appealed to the angels. Being a mountain, it pleased the Baifonians. Since the mountain also had cool winds and lush grasslands, it satisfied the Kakas. It was near the ocean and had several springs, animals, and streams of its own, which suited Machina for their studying purposes. And since the mountain was also a volcano filled with darkness and fire, the demons, and vampires found it acceptable. It was a neutral ground for all of them, and was also used as a gathering place. Summits and meetings were held here, and before one could set foot in this sacred place, they had to take a vow that they would not raise arms against anyone else as long as they were here. Any and all arguments were to be meditated and discussed peacefully.

It was Taokaka's first time here. She gazed around in wonder at the variety of people, and the clouds that surrounded the mountain. She had never seen a place like this, and it was her first time away from her kingdom. But the reassuring grip of her sister's paw around hers soothed the little Kaka princess. She had reached her seventh summer, and Torakaka, the most well known hero during the war, knew that it was time to take her to the Gathering. She would meet the other people from the other regions and acquaintance herself with them if she could behave, and hopefully in time once she matures, she would take her place in the pantheon of protectors that watched over this world.

Torakaka brought her before the Kaka Elder, who was head of the clan of the Kakas. The little Kaka girl looked up at the old, calm woman. She looked stern, and regarded her silently. Her jacket was of light brown like most of the other Kaka's. She was respected and feared, the Old Woman of the Kaka region, as the humans were apt to call her.

But when she looked down at the little Kaka princess before her, her pose softened.

"Come, little one. It's been a while since I saw you." the Kaka Elder stated, and Torakaka nudged forward. Taokaka approached her leader, stopping just a pace before her. If one can look closely under her mask she smiled faintly as she looked down at the princess. She had seen her fighting skills the last time she had paid a visit to the Kaka leader, and this Kaka girl, despite her forgetfulness, naivety, and boundless energy, was a worthy addition to the clan.

Meanwhile, the Demon Lord was averting his eyes from the sight of his brother and the long red-haired demon woman that was at the moment stroking Jin's blond hair.

"Jin, if you really must get frisky, can't you at least do it in private?" Ragna asked peevishly as he sipped his wine.

"Do you want to see how… _frisky_ we can get?" Tsubaki replied with a smirk, clearly enjoying making the young Demon Lord uncomfortable. Jin simply chuckled softly, his eyes twinkling with merriment as he looked up at his companion. She was a lovely demoness, of pale skin and long red hair, and he was pleased to be the object of her affections.

Jin had been rather dashing in his appearance. He was rather handsome, and beguiled the ladies easily. He had an easygoing and pleasant personality that charmed demoness's and human women alike, and he chuckled as Tsubaki playfully tugged at his hair in a gentle manner.

"I dare say that my heart is not the only one you have laid claim to, Tsubaki." Jin teased, earning another smirk from the red-haired demoness.

"Indeed, but your heart is the only one really worth keeping." she shot back, and Ragna did not bother holding back a groan of disgust. The demoness looked over at him in mild irritation.

"If you're so bothered, why don't you sit elsewhere? Or go back to your throne and brood? Or better yet, why not find a woman for yourself? You certainly could use a release for your tension – I can feel it from here!" she jibed at him. He narrowed his eyes to slits and glared at her venomously.

Unlike many of the other demons, Ragna was not amorous or oversexed. His own brother attracted more women than him. For some reason, the opposite sex did not hold the fascination for him that it did for so many men – and he was not quire sure why. Perhaps it was because he had no desire to be pawed at and cooed over, or deal with the fickle moods that many women had, or to have a woman admire him merely for his lordhood, and not who he was. Whether the reason, he was termed as silent and brooding, and no woman brave or curious enough to approach the Lord of the Demotic region had broken through his shell.

* * *

Taokaka was a curious little Kaka girl, and it did not take her too long to break away from her sister and elder. There were different people at the gathering, people of all ages and kinds. The number of people in this world were not too many – closer to a thousand than a million, but the multitudes of colors and appearances almost overwhelmed her.

There were people with wings that were soft and feathery, unlike the Kaka's who have no wings except for their speed and reflexes. They were dressed in soft robes of pure white with armor plates of shining gold, and she shot them excited and curious glances. She knew who they were, the angels, but she had never actually met one before. Some of them gave her friendly smiles, for it was hard to not find delight in an innocent little red-eyed Kaka kitten who was clearly curious of her world.

The building that had been erected for this purpose had an open layout, marble pillars holding up the roof. The walls were decorated with colorful murals of all the regions, a variety of artistic styles represented in the work. Comfortable furniture was set about the expansive space, and tables here and there laden with all sorts of delicacies from the regions. She slowly wandered along the walls, examining the art. The Kaka Clan art was easy to identify, but what caught her attention was the paintings done by Jubei, himself a skilled artist. It was so different from the style the Clan usually used, and she could not help but admire the flowing lines and intricate details.

"Do you like the art?" she heard someone ask. She turned around to see a man looking down at her, clad in regal-looking robes of green, a big red scarf wrapped around his neck, and black silk edged with gold. His spiky, brown hair was swift back and on his face was a long, X-shaped scar.

"Very much so meow."

"Then let me show you something else." Taokaka allowed herself to be led by this man to another wall, this one done by the hands of the Bifonians. While some of the art depicted various traditions or stories of the regions, others showed scenes of the Great War. She followed the man's pointed finger to a scene of Bifonians, Angels, and Kaka warriors fighting Demon Warriors.

"Your people and mine allied together and defeated a large regiment of Demon Warriors led by Terumi."

Taokaka stiffened at the mention of Terumi's name, for the Demon general and his horde of demons had killed her parents among several other Kaka warriors. The man did not miss this, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Terumi met his end at the hands of the Demon Lord. Though the Demon Warriors were many, your Clan has many fine warriors, and combined with the might of my Bifonian soldiers and the Angels warriors, Terumi's men did not stand a chance. And then, finally..." He gestured to a new scene, which depicted Terumi himself chained to a rock with a snake dripping venom to his face. "The Demon Lord challenged Terumi to a duel and defeated him sending Terumi to his well earned punishment."

Taokaka nodded thoughtfully. She knew of this story, yes, but she had never heard it told by anyone else than within her Clan.

"I saw the battle with my own eyes. It was a glorious and frightening sight. Of course, your sister Torakaka became the new protector of the Clan. But I doubt I need to recite the history of the Kaka Clan, hmm?" he asked with a smile. She smiled back happily and shook her head.

"What about them?" She pointed to a group of men that appeared to be garbed in silver and white with strange devices.

"These are the Machina warriors, blessed with the strength of science. While the war went on, they helped to protect the Northern City's humans when the Demon Warriors tried to slaughter the Kaka clans. They also kept Kagutsuchi safe when the demon Arakune tried to destroy it."

"Who are you meow?"

"Do forgive me for not introducing myself, my dear. I am Bang Shishigami hero of love and justice!"

"The protector of Kagutsuchi?" Her sister had mentioned the Bifonian guardian a few times in the stories of the War. She knew that Bang Shishigami had fought alongside her sister, as had Noel, Rachael Alucard, Kokonoe, and Ragna. Terumi had been a threat not only to the other regions, but his own.

"The one and only." He leaned down. "Kagutsuchi has many glorious sights. Perhaps one day you and your sister would care to visit?"

Taokaka tilted her head to one side, looking up at him as he smiled down at her. Before either of them could speak, she felt Litchi's hand on her arm as she gently pulled her away. As the older medic led her away, she looked over her shoulder at Bang Shishigami with her mouth set in a grim line. The Guardian grinned back for a moment.

Under her sister and Litchi's watchful eyes, Taokaka ate a meat bun from one of the tables with manners that Torakaka and Litchi tried very hard to teach her until she get's home with no one watching so she can eat 'normally', trying to figure out just how it could be so spicy. It was a Demotic region recipe, and she had never tasted pepper or curry before. As she occupied herself with the treat, Litchi looked at her best friend.

"Even so young, Tao is very beautiful. Already men have taken notice." Litchi whispered. Torakaka nodded slowly. One day, Taokaka would be as beautiful as her and their mother. She had hesitated to take her to this Gathering, but knew she could not hide her away forever. Under proper supervision, she could learn more about the world and the people that ruled it without being taken advantage of or getting in trouble. During the War, Demon Warriors often delighted in taking young women against their will, whether they be Kaka's or humans, for their pleasure.

Torakaka wished their parents were still alive. But that didn't mean she couldn't be a good sister, and she would do her absolute best to keep her little sister safe. When she caught her looking at her, Taokaka smiled innocently, and Torakaka returned it with a warm grin of her own.

* * *

It was the Kaka kittens first time at a Gathering as well. They would meet other people, and hopefully some their age. They often played with the other children of the Angels that lived in the the Temples, but they were capable of far more than they were, and they often longed for a suitable playmate that could match their speed and agility.

They were perched in a tree, looking around at the gathering as they took note of all the colors and the different people. Each region's affiliation was easy to identify from the color of the clothing that he or she wore. Their eyes fell on a white Kaka jacket clad Kaka girl that was wandering among the people and finishing off a meat bun. She seemed no older than them, and she appeared to be a bit lost. They smiled at each other, and climbed up the balcony.

Taokaka had managed to get away from the other Kaka's, and looked down the mountain at the forests and the ocean that spread out before her. Her sister would probably scold her for wandering away from the Kaka clan, but she was curious and wanted to see it all. She gasped in surprise when she felt someone land beside her, and she looked over to see a Kaka kittens nearly her age by a year or two, with the traditional Kaka worn jackets and gloves. They had the cutest red eyes she had ever seen, and they smiled at her.

"Hi, my name is Feisty-Kaka!" the Kaka boy with a orange bow tie said, "I'm Fluffy-Kaka!" the Kaka girl with a green bow tie said, "I'm Cali-Kaka!" a Kaka boy with a green bow tie as well, "And I'm Spotty-Kaka!" the Kaka boy with a blue bow tie, not showing any shyness at all. They had innocent smiles, and it made her feel as happy as the sun. She smiled back at them, and when they offered her to play with them, she took it.

* * *

The red-haired demoness was now whispering what were most likely naughty words into Jin's ear, and he reclined on the cushions, a pleased smile on his face as he sipped his tea.

Ragna held back a hiss of disgust. His sullen demeanor, and the large scars on his body, did not make him very easily approachable to women, and he preferred it that way. He wanted to be in his palace, ruling or enjoying a book, or taking a walk. Why couldn't his brother come here by himself? Apparently the other leaders of the regions did not need the younger Demon Lord around. But Saya and Jin insisted that he make an appearance.

He reached for some grapes from a platter of fruit, absentmindedly popping one after another in his mouth. As he chewed on the grapes, he stretched out his thick and leathery wings and flexed them. With a seemingly disinterested gaze, his eyes moved along the gathering. The area was spacious, and the people freely mingled with one another, having no boundaries here on this mountaintop. He glanced over at Noel, sitting there in her flowing white cloak, speaking with the Kaka Elder. There was loud laughter coming from his left, probably from one of the odd jokes that Bang was apt to tell. Saya was with the Angels and Vampires, talking with them.

The young Demon Lord understood that the gatherings were supposed to be a way for the regions to touch base with each other on neutral ground and remember their alliance and how much they had in common with one another despite their differences. But right now it looked more like a party. He didn't like parties. He was always uncomfortable at such gatherings, where there was chattering and revelry, because it was impossible for him to ever... feel a part of it. It seemed that he was radiating this near-hostility from his form, for people seemed afraid to approach him.

* * *

The young Kaka princess laughed as she ran across the paved rock, eluding the Kaka kittens that was chasing after her. Their game brought amused smiles to some of the Angels, who felt refreshed at seeing five such carefree children at play. The War was still fresh in their minds, and they knew of Taokaka and Torakaka's loss, for their parents had been slain by Terumi, a demon whose viciousness was rivaled only by the Black Beast or the bloodthirsty demon Arakune. This beautiful young, naive princess, thanks to Terumi, would grow up without a mother and father.

Many of the people of the regions had suffered similar losses, losing siblings, parents, mates, or children to the onslaught that had been spearheaded by Terumi. The actions of the mad Demon general still reverberated through the memories of those that had survived his carnage, and as long as this fact remained, it was a powerful deterrent to another war.

Taokaka was having such fun with her new playmates that she did not realize where she was going. All of them had managed to stay out of the way of their elders thus far, but as children are wont to do, they lost track of what they were doing in their fun. And she did not see her error until a fraction of a second too late. She was moving at such a speed aided by her Kaka natural speed, that she was unable to slow down quickly enough before colliding with her unintended target.

All the Demon Lord saw was a tan and white blur, before he felt a small body collide into the sofa that he was reclined on. This missile was accompanied by a soft cry, and the thing squirmed and scrambled about to get itself upright, ending up partially on his lap as a result. He started slightly when he gazed into its eyes. Never had he seen a clearer, or vibrant shade of red eyes, and he was fixated by them for a moment before it broke the gaze. When it did, he took a chance to study their owner. It – or rather, she had golden blond hair, a mixture of a Kaka jacket and dress that hides her face save for her eyes, and the deep tan skin that she was a representative of the Kaka Clan.

The Kaka girl scrambled off the sofa while Ragna just watched with mild interest.

"I… I'm sorry meow. Many apologies." the Kaka girl said, looking down as she said so. He noticed a couple of other Kaka kittens a short distance away, looking at the situation with concern as they hesitantly approached with slow steps.

"No need to be afraid. No one was hurt, and it was an accident. Children will play." Jin chuckled as he looked down at the girl, offering a kind hand.

Taokaka stared up at the Demons, her attention on the younger one. He seemed so kind, and his broad smile put her at ease. Tentatively, she smiled behind her hood and took his proffered hand and he tugged at it, drawing her closer.

"It's okay. You need not be afraid of us, little one. Here, we are all friends. You are the sister of Torakaka, yes?" he asked. She nodded.

"I am Jin, brother to the one you nearly collided in." he stated, but his tone remained pleasant and cheerful. She had expected him to chide her. The other Demon remained taciturn, and she was rather intimidated by him. She could feel his intent gaze on her.

"Come, Ragna…" Jin coaxed, "Say something to her. You aren't truly angry with her, are you?"

The Demon Lord stared at the Kaka girl and Kaka kittens in his brother's lap. He generally had little to no patience for children, and Kaka kittens were no exception. But he could not stay angry when he looked in the girl's eyes and wide happy grin.

'It was a accident. Think no more of it.' the Demon Lord was about to say dismissively, but when he looked at Taokaka, he felt that spot deep within him give another stirring. Gently, he reached out to take her small glove covered paw and squeezed it, reveling in the touch.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, and enjoy yourself." he stated simply before looking down at his wineglass, taking a swig of the deep crimson liquid after letting go of her paw.

"Now, how about some tea?" Jin asked cheerfully. Ragna had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. The Kaka princess looked up at him curiously with a smile as he gently slid a cup into her paws, and she sipped at it.

"Is it to your liking?" Jin asked. She nodded excitedly. Ragna could not help but glance at her again. Her eyes met his and this time, she held her gaze. He did not smile at her, but he did not give her a sour expression either. For some reason, he was not bothered by the young princess's stare. Tsubaki cooed and stroked the girl's braided hair, giving her a friendly smile.

"Tao!" Torakaka called out. The demons and the group of Kaka kittens glanced over at the Kaka warrior that was fast approaching them. Taokaka broke away from Jin as Torakaka raised her gloved covered paw in a beckoning gesture, the Kaka kittens following them. As she returned to her sister, she glanced over her shoulder at the Demon Lord. The gaze was held for a few moments, and he felt strangely empty when she looked away.

Under a tree nearby, the war hero Jubei sat quietly in meditation. He was very wise, and despite his old age, he saw more than anyone else did. He did not listen to the words that were uttered by the Demon Lord or the young Kaka princess, but he could feel their heartbeats and movements.

He truly could see more than anyone else ever could, and he saw something between those two that no one else would ever have predicted. A small, amused smile spread across his feline face.

**Dang that was a long chapter. Review and share ideas with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. You know the drill and enjoy! X3**

****_Princess Taokaka: The younger daughter of her deceased parents and little sister of Torakaka, She's a little immature, naive_, _forgetful, and has boundless energy that would put the fastest runner to shame_.

_Taokaka was known for her beauty and her heavenly voice, and she loved to frolic along the fields of the Kaka grasslands. Her dancing and singing, but most of all, her impressive fighting skills, would bring delight to anyone who was lucky enough to witness her. Her skills were rivaled only by the warmth of her heart and smile._

_Taokaka was taught by Torakaka's best friend and ally Litchi and sometimes Torakaka herself to have the manners, respect, calmness, strength, and leadership of a princess. Both of them are often successful but when she get's back home she starts getting back to her "normal" habits of eating, playing, sleeping, and forgetting what she was doing._

_Torakaka was a loving sister and fiercely protective of her only sister and last family member. Taokaka was kept under the constant watch of Torakaka or her teacher Litchi, and the warriors of their clan, as Taokaka grew her beauty grew as well so that whenever she pulls down her hood around men they follow her like flies to a lamp. So Torakaka decided to isolate her from the world until she is fully matured to look after herself, and, as a result, doesn't allow any men to court her.. But as has happened in time immemorial, those treasures that are most jealously guarded are often the ones that are coveted most, and all too often, stolen._

* * *

_The Demon Lord held many treasures in his region, and one of them was a telescope, a gift from the Machina region, a device that could show him anything he wanted to see in the world. He could even see what was happening on the other side of the world, if he so desired. He often glanced through this telescope to see what was happening in the other regions._

_It so happened that one day, he wanted to see what was happening in the lands of the Kakas, and he pointed his telescope in that direction. The Kaka people were so different from his own, and they sometimes made him curious._

_As his gaze fell on a solitary princess, dancing along the grasses without her hood on revealing her devastating beautiful features, her golden hair tied in braids following behind her with a smile that always stops his heart for a minute with the suns rays shrouding her adding more to the picture of innocent beauty, with her flowing mixture of a Kaka jacket and a dress gliding along with her as the winds brushes it, he was entranced. The Demon Lord knew who she was – sister of the war hero Torakaka, and he desired her. She was lovely and graceful, with vibrate, clear, innocent red eyes that shone like the reflection of the sunlight on a ruby._

_Torakaka was a jealous and overprotective sister, as other people knew. She had successfully blocked all potential suitors from courting Taokaka, but the Demon Lord was far from a mere enamored young man._

_So while he watched princess Taokaka he learns all of her habits and comes up with a plan...a plan involving her alone, far away from the boundaries of her home, and most of all a basket of Taokaka's favorite food above others, steamed meat buns._

_Saya watched her brother gazing at Taokaka, Saya was happy that her older brother finally found a woman to love but at the same time was worried because obsessions like these never ended well._

_His region turned out many treasures, for fire and heat in the volcanoes had a way of bringing beauty out from even the most mundane things. One such treasure was the rainbow gems, only to be found in his region. These jewels had rainbows in them and when held under the sun or moonlight, would sparkle with such colors. And so the Demon Lord picked out the purest gem and combines it to a necklace of pure gold. Once the necklace was complete he went out to get a normal picnic basket and fills it to the brim with freshly cooked meat buns that will make any mouth water while also putting the necklace below the food._

_He went to a area close to where she was frolicking and close to the borders of the Demotic region and plants the basket of food below the shade of a tree then hides in the shadows waiting until the princess can come close to the well placed trap, Taokaka was frolicking on the fields until she caught a sweet smell of fresh food in the air making her instantly hungry and investigates the area until she comes too far from where she was suppose to stay and began to wander near a tree she didn't notice before, with the basket of steamed meat buns catching her eye. This would prove to be the undoing of the young Kaka princess..._

* * *

Over ten years had passed since the Demon Lord first laid his eyes upon the princess of the Kaka region. He had seen her quite a few more times at the Gatherings, and he was a privately happy witness to her blossoming womanhood. Though the words they exchanged were few and far between, Ragna always remembered each encounter with a clarity that no one else would ever be aware of. Time was of little import to the leaders of the regions, but to him it seemed like an eternity between each time he saw her.

Of course, he was not the only one to notice the lovely woman Taokaka was becoming, including her own sister and teacher. Torakaka was protective of her only sister to a fault, and any time a potential suitor came close enough, the Kaka warrior drove them away.

The only men and women allowed close enough to Taokaka were the Warriors of her own clan and her teacher Litchi who Taokaka gives the nickname "boobie lady" which often confused and embarrassed the older medic. The sole exception to this rule were the Kaka kittens, who had become the princess's closest friends and confidants since their first meeting. Torakaka permitted this friendship because the Kaka kittens were nice and always made Taokaka happy. The friends had grown up together and the Kaka kittens would often visit her, and the five of them would frolic along the fields of grass, with the Demon Lord watching.

He had no idea why the young princess should fascinate him so. Her personality was the opposite of his, and she was completely oblivious of his desire for her, heck she was oblivious of everything in the world except for food, napping, frolicking, Torakaka, and Litchi teaching her how to fight and how to act and behave like a princess which Taokaka always hardly paid attention to. He had seen other beautiful women of various regions, frolicking about, and none of them captured his interest. Taokaka was different, and he yearned for her.

* * *

The Demotic region was known for it's treasures. Only the ones who could bend Fire to their will could create such wondrous items, such as the metal fortresses, marvelously-crafted weapons or armor, or jewelry where precious metals and gems were woven together in such a way that nobody else could emulate such craftsmanship.

One of the Demon Lord's most prized possessions was a telescope, a peace gift offering from the Machina region. With this telescope, he could see any star in the heavens, or even view what was happening on the other side of the world.

The Demon Lord was an honorable and powerful demon – but he was lonely. He had tried to find a mate with his own kind, to no avail, and each attempt had left him unsatisfied and bitter. His region was almost as isolated as he was, and he frequently used his telescope to see what was going on in the other nations. One day, he aimed it at the Kaka region, and who did he see but the woman of his dreams, frolicking happily across the grasslands on her lonesome.

It certainly wasn't the first time he had observed her without her hood hiding her face through his looking-glass, but at this moment, the sunlight and fields of endless grass surrounded her to create an alluring picture of the object of his desire. The Princess had grown into such a lovely woman, and the stirring that he had always felt around her intensified to a fever pitch.

He watched in awe as she leaped gracefully from a few trees then lands softly back on the ground, little droplets of sweat hanging onto her perfectly tan skin and long golden hair that are twisted into braids. But it was the eyes, the brilliantly radiant ruby eyes of the young princess, that drew the Demon Lord in like a moth to the flame, sealing his fate – and hers.

Even though she was not a demoness, he found her irresistible. He longed to gaze into her eyes, and take her into his arms. He was lonely, and he needed a suitable companion. He was sure she was the one for him. So, laying out a clever trap, he took an especially brilliant rainbow-jewel from his coffers, a well crafted golden necklace chain while combining the gem to it, bought a picnic basket full of steamed meat buns, puts the necklace in the bottom of the food, and flew to a tree close to where Taokaka was frolicking and close to his borders, Ragna placed the basket while making sure to move the wind towards Taokaka's direction then hid in the shadows. He knew that this would grab her attention, and he laid in wait.

* * *

Taokaka liked to frolic, and would frequently sneak away from the harem of warriors and her Kaka kitten friends that her sister assigned to her company. She was a fiercely independent creature, and she liked to soar across the winds, whether it was day or night, and enjoy the privileges she had as a princess, and as the sister of Torakaka herself. She preferred to play alone, for she found her friends often tiresome to play with. The female warriors liked to gossip and the Kaka kittens play games which she would always like to play with them for a while, and she wasn't always in the mood for that.

She caught a sweet smelling scent in the wind making her lick her lips with her stomach growling she followed the scent not noticing or caring that she was getting too far from her home and if she lose focus on the smell she would have seen how lost she is. She followed the path of the scent until she spotted a tree with a open picnic basket full of her favorite food above others- steamed meat buns. With the speed of a hundred horses while chanting "Food!" until she's in front of the basket with drool coming out of her hungry mouth then digs into the food while Ragna was watching with amusement and chuckled quietly to himself.

The jewel necklace caught her eye as she finished the last meat bun, the sunlight catching in the imperfections within its surface that would reflect iridescent hues. She had never seen anything like it before, and she reached for the stone. She did not realize it, but she had wandered close to the borders of the Demotic region. She was not afraid, for she had frequently danced and played close to the Kaka region. She sometimes liked to play near the borders of her region, so when she saw a tree in the distance close to the Demotic region while also at the same time in the Kaka region, she thought nothing of it.

Her paw gently stroked the multi-colored jewel when she pulled it out from the basket. It was a truly beautiful item, the beams from the sun reflecting onto the stone to display fiery reds, brilliant purples, enchanting gold, rich green and soothing blue. It was attached to a fine chain of pure gold. The chain looked delicate, but when she tugged it experimentally, it proved to be a lot stronger than it looked. Taokaka was surprised that someone would abandon such a beautiful item. If she were to own such an gem, she would never part with it.

Taokaka raised herself to stand and turning to see if someone were around, perhaps a young woman seeking her lover's gift or a child losing a cherished toy, Taokaka noted that the surroundings were quiet and lonely. Only the soft whistles of the wind and the sounds of birds high above were heard. Again feeling the polished smoothness of the rainbow jewel, Taokaka looked at the item, turning it so that the sunlight caught the colors in the stone. With a graceful motion, she pulled her hood down revealing her beautiful face and placed the jewel around her neck.

It would be the envy of the female Kaka clan members – not that she wished to arouse such feelings, but she felt glad that such an item of rare beauty was hers. She wondered where it had come from, but since there was no one, she would not question her luck. Plus the general policy was finder's keepers. She had found a few other abandoned treasures and she was not the only one to make such discoveries, but she had never seen anything as beautiful as this. The stone nestled comfortably just below her collarbone, its pale surface contrasting with her richly tan skin.

"That looks good on you…" an almost unfamiliar voice whispered from behind the Kaka princess. She gasped softly and spun around, seeing a great expanse of red wings and eyes that shone as fiercely as the sun. This could be no one else but the Demon Lord Ragna– for no one else could be so stately and ferocious-looking, especially with those wings.

The red and green mismatched eyes of the Demon Lord fixed upon the beauty that was before him. He could see her smooth tan-colored skin, appearing as soft as a feather and rich as silk. For so long he had admired her from afar, and now that she was so near...

He relished in this nearness. He reached out to touch her arm.

Taokaka could not help but be intimidated, for he radiated power and fierceness. Shyly, she jumped backwards before he could touch her. She had seen the young Demon Lord at the Gatherings and would never forget her first encounter with him. He had been no less intimidating back then.

"What... what brings you here, into the domain of the Kaka clans meow?" she asked hesitantly, the thought having just occurred to her that the jewel might in fact belong to him. If it did, she would return it, since Litchi taught her that it was the proper thing to do.

"I came here…for you, Taokaka." he answered, meeting her surprised ruby eyes with his fiery red and green ones. This filled her with a strange sense of foreboding, and she jumped a short distance away. Her face was beautiful, the sunlight making it translucent.

"That jewel is a special one among my people. It is very rare and prized in this world." he explained, moving closer to respond to Taokaka's backstep. While she wasn't a particularly shy female, the overwhelming aura of the Demon Lord made her feel like a seal facing a great shark. "A man gives a jewel to the female that… he wishes to get closer to. And you are more than worthy of the rarest jewel of all."

Her paw slid up to the jewel, her concealed fingers brushing against the stone. She was not flattered, but not because she thought he was ugly or repugnant, even though he had a few scars on his body. She was simply too surprised and intimidated to feel anything else, and this was a rather impromptu proposal – if that was what it could be called.

"Why are you doing this, nya?"

"Because I desire you." Ragna answered as if that justified the situation.

Taokaka was so shaken by the seriousness of his gaze that she did the first thing that came to mind – she fled. All thoughts of returning the jewel to its owner were shoved out of her mind by this instinctive reaction. She did not look over her shoulder to see if he was following, or how closely he was tailing her.

Moving with all the speed she possessed, she tore through the air, hoping to elude the grip of the Demon Lord. Her sense of foreboding only increased as she pushed her legs harder, feeling the breeze and spray of the air on her face and skin. Yet, she sensed that his presence was drawing closer, and she spun around to unleash a large claw swipe at his face.

Her claw surged towards him, but he quickly blocked it his right arm forcing her back a few distances. His eyes glinted with an intensity that rivaled the sun that hung above their heads. She cried out and retreated further, sending kicks and several more claw swipes at her pursuer while keeping her distance from him, and he successfully blocked them all with ease that spoke of experience and confidence. She knew that he was a powerful demon, and she was still young, not yet having realized the full potential of her own abilities. Seeing how easily he handled her attacks, she thought about retreating back to her home, but she ran off so far she doesn't know where her home is at until she caught site of her kingdom. But before the princess could use all her energy to sprint to the kingdom gates, he moved like lightning and grabbed her wrist while disabling a mechanism in the glove for the claw to pop out that one of his generals taught him to do when faced with a Kaka warrior.

His grip was gentle, but when she tried to break free, she could not even budge his hand. His hold was steel-solid, and he stared down at her calmly as she cried out and hissed a little in alarm.

"You... you can't do this! You have no right to! My sister will be angry with this! Let me go meow!"

"I _can _do this…" Ragna countered evenly, "And regarding the _right_... when you put that jewel on, you became mine."

"I thought it was a lost treasure meow! I am not yours!" she cried out, giving the Demon Lord a well placed punch on the head with her free arm but he barely budged then begins to punch as hard as she can to his chest.

The Demon Lord found himself impressed at the spirit of this young princess. Many women in this situation would have meekly accepted their fate since a mighty demon or angel had decided it, or broken down crying and pleading. Yet this child of the Kaka clan was displaying a fire that was downright alluring. He knew that if he waited for millenniums, he'd never find another female like Taokaka. Grabbing her other wrist to stop the pounding to his chest because he thought for a frail looking Kaka princess she can actually hit pretty damn hard, he looked down at her.

She continued kicking him and squirming out of his hold furiously, calling out for help as she twisted around in his grip, being almost impossible to hold onto. No mere human, or even most demons and angels for that matter, would be able to hold her. However, this Demon Lord was holding her by her wrist in a relaxed grip, his smirk full of confidence in his own strength. The Demon Lord was not like most demons. Keeping that grip on her, his large red wings had them both move higher, away from the Kaka region's surface, the slow thrumming of the crimson appendages blending with Taokaka's screams for help.

"Stop this! This is wrong! You can't kidnap me meow!" she cried out, still thrashing against him as she tried to claw at his hands and arms to loosen his grip. "I didn't know it was yours! You should be ashamed of yourself nya!" she replied furiously, and he simply smirked down at her.

"And yet, I am not."

She continued struggling as he flew back to his region, which was not far as she had found the basket of meat buns near his borders. The princess's thrashing increased as she saw that they were approaching a cluster of volcanoes and the air shrouded in near complete darkness, with an impressive-looking structure atop the highest peak.

Not only could the demons create impressive toys or weapons out of metal, they could make structures out of it. The Demon Lord's Palace was a unique one, built into the rock itself. It was a curious yet masterful combination of organic and inorganic material, with the rock providing a solid foundation to the imposing metal structure. The rooftops of the Palace gleamed in the sun, for they were made out of ruby and gold tile.

A large set of double doors stood before them, wrought out of dark mahogany reinforced with bolts of steel and the emblem of the Demotic region wrought in gold. She continued struggling against him, trying to break free of his grip as the large doors opened before them. The doors slammed shut behind them, plunging them in darkness for a moment before a row of lamps flared to life, illuminating the Demon Lord's path.

She saw suits of armor standing at attention, the helmets with steel horns affixed with masks that resembled skulls. A pair of them had closed the doors, and Taokaka called out to them, hoping for help. But once their task was complete, they merely stood like statues, just like the other armored guards she saw. When one was within reach, she kicked out, and was shocked to hear a hollow sound come from it. Not one single utterance, much less a grunt of pain or a sound of outrage, emanated from beyond the mask. The armor merely righted itself, standing at attention again as if nothing happened, to her mystified horror. What manner of servant was this?

The walls seemed to close in on her as the Demon Lord made his way down the hall with a struggling Kaka princess in tow. She continued demanding to be let go, and he seemed to not notice her as they went deeper into the palace. She took no notice of the splendid paintings or hangings on the walls, or the rich ornaments and statues that were placed here and there. There seemed to not be a living being here, and no one came to her cries for help.

The metal walls turned to rock shortly after that, they came to a glowing wall. It took her a moment to realize that it was a portal – a red, ruby like portal that feels like heat coming from molten lava. What the...

She could feel the heat radiating from the portal, and tried to pull back.

"No! You can't take me through there meow!" she screamed, genuine terror replacing the angry and indignant tone in her voice.

The Demon Lord let go of her wrists, only to wrap her in a hug-like gesture. Out of his mouth came two gentle words, "Trust me."

"Never!" she shot out, still wiggling against him.

"If you don't hold still, you won't enjoy this." he warned as they advanced towards the portal.

"You can't do this to me!" she said, for the first time breaking out in tears, as she kicked against him. She had felt fear but once before in her whole life, and it was not a feeling she ever wanted to have again. She hated this unwelcome fright that gripped her.

Apparently ignoring her cries as they came within a foot of the portal – but her tears did hurt him, though he would not show it – the Demon Lord answered in a surprisingly soft voice, "I won't let anything happen to you."

She let out a soft whimper, her cheeks wet with tears even as she wiggled against him. The heat from the portal was almost oppressive, and she was almost sure she would burn or boil away.

Descending into the red-hot magma like portal, the Demon Lord gripped the Kaka princess close to him, shielding her body with his large wings as he made his way through the portal. While he knew that anyone who descended into the inner sanctum of the Palace unless invited would not be harmed, the feel of her lovely form against his form was too good to ignore, so he welcomed this excuse to 'protect' her.

Taokaka let out a low moan as she wiggled weakly against his form, on the verge of simply passing out cold from both a full belly and her overuse of her energy. Right before he went into the portal, she had squeezed her ruby eyes shut.

Opening her eyes slightly, the Kaka princess found herself holding onto the Demon Lord as he swam through the lava like portal, much like she would explore the grasslands of the Kaka region. The bright reds and yellows of the boiling hot magma that made the portal were both brilliant and horrifying imitations of the fields of grass she loved so deeply. The thought of her being in a sea of lava, an element that would and should burn her on contact, with the only protection being the demon who was her captor, was almost overwhelming for the young Kaka female.

"Please... take me back. I don't like it here...meow..." she said hoarsely, looking around at the churning liquid like flame colors around them. She could feel the heat, though she supposed because of his protection, it was not burning her, and she wondered just what their destination was. The War had been over for nearly two decades, but was she to become a new casualty of the Demotic region's rapaciousness?

"As long as you're with me, the lava from the portal won't harm you." Again, his voice was soothing and comforting, more so than either of them thought possible. Even if she hated him for tricking her like that, she was grateful he was around to protect her from this hot sea of lava that is a portal. She would be surprised later when she reflected on this feeling of gratitude.

Finally, they broke through the portal, coming to an impressive underground cavern with crystals on the walls, and there were more of the steel horned, skull-faced servants she had seen in the Palace hall. The guards seemed more like shadows or ghosts. Was that why there was a hollow sound when she kicked one? What sort of force animated these servants?

Taokaka didn't like it down here, there was no sun or moonlight and she looked up at where they had come through, feeling despair at the fact that she wouldn't get back through alone and there was no chance he would take her back through.

She sunk to her knees, as if she might faint after the Demon Lord released his hold on her. Her entire life had been taken away from her in a few moments. To think that she had began the day as a free and happy princess, enjoying the beauty of the Kaka grasslands and the surf underneath the endless blue skies high above them. And now, she was a prisoner in a volcano somewhere in the Demotic region, the unwilling captive of the Demon Lord.

"I want to go home." she stated as she looked around the cavern, before feeling his hands gently descend onto her shoulders as he leaned down behind her. Her legs quivered in agitation, and she fought to not cry again.

The next four words the Demon Lord spoke sent an icy chill – a shocking contrast to the heat she had gone through only moments earlier – as he lowered his head to whisper into her cat-like ear.

"Taokaka...you _are_ home."

**A/N: Annnnnnddddd done. hope you all like it and share ideas with me. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Kaka Princess took the jewel, and the Demon Lord laid his claim to her. By force, he took her, and spirited away to his lands, where he made sure she could not leave. He sealed her deep within his region, away from the sky and the grasslands that she so loved. Her cries were heeded by no one._

_He desired the Princess and so he violated her, stealing her innocence and forever marking her as his. At least, that's what many claim, for if a man takes a woman by force, why would he do so if not to ravish her?_

* * *

Taokaka lowered her head, though she did not cry again. She tried to calm down and collect her thoughts. Home? How could this ever be home? She already missed the vast expanse of grass and sky, and her sister and teacher, and the Warriors of her clan, and her best friends, the Kaka kittens. And most of all, she missed her freedom.

The young princess was painfully aware of the Demon Lord's breath near her ear, and his hands on her shoulders. His proclamation had filled her with fear. No normal bonds could hold her, but Ragna was a powerful demon. How was she to break free of his custody?

"I hate you." she whispered fiercely as she felt his hands caress her shoulders.

"You don't mean that." the Demon Lord whispered back.

"You tricked me and took me from my home! Why should I not hate you meow?"

"I brought you home, Taokaka. And rest assured... I will offer you all the comforts of home. Don't worry your pretty little head about it..." he stated with a faint smile, seeing the sadness and fury mixed in her red eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You are a horrible man!" she replied hotly, "I do not belong here, in the region of fire and darkness!"

The Demon Lord circled around until he faced her and looked her in the eyes. Searing red and green met heated ruby, and Taokaka found herself unable to look away.

"You have a spirit that is as hot and fiery as this very volcano. Whether you want to admit it or not, you truly belong here... with me." He looked down at her, sounding so damn sure of himself that she wanted to slap him.

"Why would you say that? I am neither willing, nor accepting. It's too dark down here! How do you expect me to live here? There's no water around, and it's too hot!" she exclaimed, firing her questions in rapid succession.

"You'll grow accustomed…" the Demon Lord answered, as cool as ice, "That is, unless you're afraid of a little heat." he added with a smirk. She glared at him, shaking her head defiantly.

"I don't _want_ to grow accustomed! What are you thinking, that I'll become a Demoness nya?"

The young demon lord responded with a wider smirk. She had no idea just how much she was like him deep down. Taokaka's will and attitude was both charming and downright... delicious. Not to mention arousing. He imagined that she would be fierce in bed, and satisfy him in a way that no female ever had. He had no desire for a meek and obedient mate.

She rose to her feet, albeit a little shakily, and licked her dry lips. The heat from the nearby portal was downright oppressing, and the glow from the molten earth seemed too bright for her.

"Once you spend some time here, you'll find this place to be just as beautiful as the Kaka grasslands."

"Never!" she flared, her eyes blazing even more. Why couldn't he see what he was doing? She had thought that he was an honorable demon, wasn't it what the other leaders had said about this former young Demon prince who had the courage to stand up to the tyrannical Terumi? Her legs quivered in agitation as she stared at him. Despite the heat, she was shivering, and not because of any cold, real or perceived.

For a brief moment, the white-haired Demon Lord was moved to pity from her words. She seemed so earnest in her discomfort.

"You'll find that this place has everything you need." He was saddened that she wasn't even _trying_ to enjoy this or giving him a chance to be a good host. If she took the time to fully explore, the young Kaka princess would find this place to be rather comfortable and luxurious.

Though this large chamber was impressive in itself, it was but a small part of his inner sanctum. There was more than enough room for her to move about, and the portal was the only entrance or exit to the rest of the Palace, so she could explore to her heart's desire and be unable to escape.

Taokaka groaned softly, her heart pounding as she shook her head.

"I need the grass and the sky... and my freedom." she whispered. There was a gentle look in the Demon Lord's eyes as he moved closer. His hand gently brushed her cheek, and she turned her face away from his touch.

"And I need _you_." Ragna replied softly.

"No… you don't. You don't even know me." Taokaka retorted, fighting back tears of anger and panic, "How can you choose someone to be your mate if you do not even know them? You didn't even try to court me. It's dishonorable to kidnap a woman."

The Demon Lord was silent for a moment. He never wanted to be labeled as dishonorable. He quickly rationalized the situation by telling himself that he had no intent or desire to harm her at all. She need not fear rape. She was here as his mate, not his prisoner. And he already knew her well enough.

Taokaka turned her head away, staring ahead at a bunch of crystals growing out of the rock. Hard and shiny, reminding her of the claws that the Warriors of her clan used in their gloves, they glowed with almost the same intensity as the swirling portal behind her. The glow from the lava played on the crystals, causing them to appear even more dazzling and she could not help but be reminded of the way that the sunlight would play on the waves of the grass…

She let out a low sigh, looking down at the ground as she rubbed her arm. Thinking of the grasslands only reminded her of what had happened, and she felt sad despite the beauty of the crystals that would have normally delighted her.

Taokaka turned away from him, distancing herself with a few paces, calming down somewhat. Screaming and arguing with him obviously was no good, so she would have to figure something else out. There had to be a way out of this prison that the prick who had kidnapped her called home.

How could someone stand this heat and near complete darkness? She supposed the Demons and Vampires could take it, but she thought Ragna was smarter than thinking that she would be just fine and dandy here. That bastard didn't even think to ask her permission or court her properly, caging her like an animal and then acting as though it was enough. One could not expect someone of a different region to be happy about being immersed in another region. She could not imagine her captor living happily on the Kaka grasslands.

Taokaka rubbed her arms with her paws and lifted one paw to her neck. She stiffened as she felt the chain, remembering just what it was that had caused her current predicament. She touched the stone that she had placed around her neck for a moment before she pulled the necklace off, spinning around and hurling it at him in a sudden fit of rage. She watched as the chain and stone sailed through the air.

Though he was shocked at her action, he managed to catch it with ease, holding it by the slender chain. The Demon Lord looked at Taokaka, whose eyes seemed to hold the raw might of the volcano in her piercing gaze. Perhaps if he were a human, he would have been immolated on the spot.

"Take that stupid jewel back, and keep it. Give it to someone else!"

"I will _not_." he said firmly, meeting her gaze with his own as he finished with a tone of finality, "It is yours, and you are mine."

"Why can't you? It's your jewel, and I want nothing to do with it meow!" Her stubborn stare met his in a silent battle of wills. The Kaka princess was so surprisingly stubborn and fierce despite her predicament, that for a brief moment, the Demon Lord actually felt a shiver. This Kaka girl truly was meant for him.

They continued the deadlocked stare for several moments before she spoke again.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me? Are you going to leave me down in your palace forever?"

"That is the plan." Ragna replied dryly, crossing his arms.

She let out a strangled cry, as if someone had suddenly thrust something sharp into her stomach and she spun around, fleeing through the cavern, leaving the chamber. Forever? _Forever_? It couldn't be! She was practically immortal – an eternity down here... what had she done to deserve such a fate? It just wasn't fair! How could he keep her captive down here for the rest of eternity?

Taokaka did not notice him take after her. The caverns were large enough that she had room to sprint. She used her Kaka speed, frantically zipping through the massive palace. She was looking for a way out, any way out, or even a kind soul that might offer her any assistance, but all she saw were steel-horned, skull-faced guards. They did not seem to notice her, and they did not attempt to stop her either. She tried different doors, but none of them would admit her.

The air here was dry and without a ready source of water, her exertions caused her to become dehydrated. However, she did not notice this in her frantic efforts to find a way out. Kaka Warriors did not die when they became dehydrated, but they did become weak. Any warrior out of their region for too long would become weaker and while this did not mean they could be defeated by lesser enemies, other stronger enemies could easily gain the upper hand over them. Namely, Ragna over her.

Moving with greater speed than before, Taokaka was determined to find a safe haven from the Demon Lord. The strain of running was growing too much as she finally realized she was becoming dehydrated, so she ran down endless corridors. All she wanted to do was return to the Kaka region. There was not one single window to be seen along the rocky walls, and she could not imagine living in such a windowless place! It wasn't natural! The lamps and glowing crystals provided her some light as she dashed around for some water or escape route.

But there was none, and she knew she needed to rest. Climbing up the wall, using her one arm with the still working steel claw to help her get up there, she settled on a large cluster of red crystals. The configuration of crystals was almost like a nest – albeit a rather uncomfortable one. But she was tired, and she did not want him to find her laying down anywhere. She settled down as comfortably as she could given the hardness and angles of the crystal and listened to her own hollow breathing.

She had not realized how much energy she had expended until now. She was by no means in any danger, but she knew she needed to rest before confronting him again. The large clusters hid her from anyone down on the cavern floor, so she figured she was safe, and she hoped for some time to rest and gather her thoughts.

But she had barely closed her eyes when she heard his voice.

"Come down from there…" the Demon Lord said, in a soft voice. She did not peer over the crystals down at him. Instead, she remained silent, keeping out of sight.

"I know you're up there, hiding from me." Ragna stated with a smirk as he drew closer. He could sense her presence. Taokaka maintained her stubborn silence.

"Come down now, or I shall come up there and get you…" he warned, though there was no malice in his tone. She shook her head and used her tired legs to leap, flying higher and perching near the ceiling, hanging onto a smaller cluster of crystals.

"As you wish, my dear..." Ragna said calmly, stepping back and letting his own demonic wings unfurl to their full span. She gasped softly, for it truly was a sight to see them spread open and stretch out.

Before she could move, he had swooped up and snatched her, startling her with his sudden movement. She cried out as she felt his strong arms around her, and she struggled wildly despite her depleted strength, trying to break free as her arms were pinned.

"Let me go meow!"

"Never."

Despite her condition, Taokaka still struggled to escape his grip, cursing him with language that was better suited for drunken sailors than princesses. He said nothing, noticing her weakened state, and understanding why. He was not so cruel as to deprive her of nutrients, but he did not tell her – at least not yet – of the ready sources of water that were to be found within this volcano.

"Where are you taking me?" she whispered hoarsely.

"To a place where you can rest… comfortably." Ragna replied, but she caught a glint in his eyes. She was a virgin, but she was not naive as to what men and women did with each other as she had noticed Warriors court females within her clan. She shook her head weakly.

He caught the look in her eyes, the mixture of fear and exhaustion. The Demon Lord was amazed. Did she think he was honestly going to...? He felt saddened that she thought he might do that. Had he truly frightened her so much? Admittedly, it was tempting, as she was weak, but he did not want her to just lay back weakly as he took her, and it would be more than unfair to both of them. Violating a woman was dishonorable, after all.

"Want... to go home." she murmured, "Please…meow..." She was limp in his arms, deciding it best to conserve her strength. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, enjoying the delicate taste of her flesh, and inhaling the scent of the grass mixed with a faint feminine aroma.

"You're already home." Ragna replied gently, as if she were his child. She whimpered softly, shaking her head.

"Want... water..." she murmured as he made his way to his luxurious private quarters, where a large bed greeted them. It was like no other bed she had ever seen. It was huge, looking as if it could easily bed ten people or more, and it was not made up in the way that a usual bed was, with pillows at the head of it or a mattress that clearly defined its borders. Scarlet and black blankets and pillows were scattered along it in a comfortable-looking pile, and he lay her down in the middle of it, positioning a pillow under her head with care.

Taokaka did not struggle to get off the bed. She needed to conserve her strength. She would feel so much better if he were to give her water – that would revitalize her in a flash. But there was no way he would do such a thing. Even if he were so inclined, he'd have to go through the portal again. The intense heat would completely overwhelm her.

She let out a soft sigh before she looked up at him pleadingly. Was he going to deny her nutrients and leave her here, weak? That would be just wonderful for him, Taokaka thought darkly. In such a condition, she wouldn't stand a chance of denying him. With her region being so far away and her strength sapped, he could take any liberties he wanted with her. Her fear only increased, but she remained silent. She would not waste energy by shouting. She would wait, and then once the opportunity presented itself, the Demon Lord would receive a painful surprise – most likely a knee in the groin that Litchi taught her if men get too "touchy". That thought buoyed her and steeled her reserve. _When that bastard least expects it, I'll_...

The Kaka Princess expected him to rip the layers of her Kaka jacket dress from her body, and steeled herself at the thought of him lustfully tearing away the fabric from her tan flesh. At that moment, she honestly expected the worst from him. Indeed, she felt the pile dip a bit as he sat down next to her. He gazed down at her, his face serene as he stroked her braided hair. She shivered, expecting him to ravish her then and there. Her eyes silently pleading, his own eyes glinting with desire.

Her heartbeat quickened as Ragna ran his fingers along her jaw, and she blushed under his intent gaze. She hoped he would be quick so she could attack him soon enough, and she closed her eyes. She imagined he would be rough and searing, like his region, so it surprised her that he would touch her like this.

He had on a sleeveless shirt of red satin edged in gold. The front wasn't closed completely, leaving a narrow but deep v-shaped opening that allowed her to see the ridge where his chest muscles met over his solar plexus. The biceps of his arms were thick even without being flexed or pumped to display their strength. As he leaned in, she caught a whiff of his scent, a undertone of smoke mixed with a dab of a cologne she couldn't identify – it had a spicy note to it – and what was undeniably his natural male odor. The three intertwined together to make a scent that was not at all unpleasant, and one she would actually have deemed enjoyable if she weren't the hostage of the demon who was responsible for the smell that tickled her nose.

Ragna leaned in a bit more, his fingers trailing along her collarbone, marveling at the feel of her skin. How often had he imagined what it would be like to finally touch the woman of his dreams? He paused when he reached the yellow and white fabric of her top, tempted to pull it down and go further as he glanced at the very top of her cleavage, wishing that her robe was less modest so he could see more of her breasts. The shape of her nipples were barely visible under the light material that clad her form, and he wondered if they really were the color of cherries, to complement her perfect tan skin. How tempted he was to see for himself! Resolutely, his hand slid back upwards as he lowered his head to press his lips to her temple, feeling her tremble under his touch.

Without a word, he left her side and went through the door, and it shut behind him. Taokaka was stunned by this. What was he going to do, look for something to chain her to the bed with? She had seen the desire in his eyes, why did he not take her? Had he suspected that she was conserving his strength to attack him when he least expected it? Drawing up a bit of her strength, she pulled to a sitting position, licking her lips as she looked around at the luxurious surroundings. A cluster of crystals grew here and there in the rock, and the large fire pit located in one side of the room provided the illumination, which the crystals mirrored.

There were a couple of comfortable chairs at a low table adorned with gold along the edges, and she imagined this to be where he took his meals. There were also several large chests here and there and she saw other things scattered about – gold, jewels, exquisitely-crafted vessels, robes and expensive fabrics, and other such treasures – like a dragon's lair.

After several moments where her anxiety only increased, the metal doors swung open against the cavern walls, revealing the Demon Lord. But he did not bear chains or anything else to bind her. Instead, what he held was a golden pitcher and goblet.

When he poured some of the contents of the pitcher into the goblet, she was stunned. She had been expecting wine or perhaps some sort of aphrodisiac drug, but water came out. Water that seemed impossibly pure… This sight was so unexpected that all she could do was sit there and stare at the liquid that poured from the golden vessel. Why was he bringing this to her?

Her eyes fixed on the goblet as it approached her lips. Cupping her cheek with his other hand, he touched it to her lips and she took a sip. The water did not only look pure… it _was_ pure. The purest water she ever had, in fact.

"Contrary to what you think, I don't want to harm you." he explained as he tipped the goblet more, allowing her to take in more water. And oh indeed, the water was pure! Even more so than the rain or what issued from mountain springs, and she closed her eyes, letting him slowly tip it, the cool liquid pouring down her throat as he caressed her cheek, feeding her almost as a mother feeding its infant.

She drank down the entire goblet, feeling very much revitalized, and let him feed her a second and then a third goblet. By this time, she was feeling much better. She looked up at him as he set down the goblet before turning back to her, wondering what he would say. He again stroked her cheek before pulling away, memorizing the texture of her skin.

"I know you hate this, but you will grow used to these surroundings in time. You will be mine. This can be a smooth and pleasant experience, or there can be repeats of what just happened out there. And believe me. I do not enjoy seeing you in pain or helpless, like you had been. Consent to this."

She remained silent as he looked down at her before he rose to his feet.

"Struggle or surrender, my Kaka Princess. Two choices. Make the right one, for both of us."

Walking to the door, he stopped just short of it before looking over his shoulder at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked hesitantly as she looked up at him. _Keep fighting, or give up_. The choice seemed obvious to her, yet at the same time she did not wish to... surrender to her fate so easily.

"I'm going to give you a bit of time and privacy so you can rest. Later, I'll open the doors for you and you can explore the rest of your new home. There will be no one else here in my inner sanctum, so there will be no one to bother you. Of course, I doubt that I need to tell you, do not attempt escape. Only I can navigate through the portal."

"Why would you leave me alone? Aren't you going to take me? I see your desire in your eyes. You had the... perfect opportunity to." she replied frankly.

"I am a demon of honor. I have no desire to subject you to… violation." Ragna replied. To her surprise, he… actually sounded genuine.

"If you're such a demon of honor, then why keep me against my will?" she countered. She had calmed down considerably despite her rejuvenated strength. Her previous lack of energy had snapped her out of her blind anger, and she was processing things much more rationally. Ragna did not miss how civil his interactions with her had suddenly become.

"Because you are my woman." he replied with the same calm tone she had just addressed him in.

"I am not. Never was, and never will be meow. And my sister will be furious when she finds out what you have done."

"Really?" Ragna's smirk was almost challenging as he looked down at her.

"You know who I am – so you know who my sister is. Her wrath will not be merciful when she finds out that you have captured her younger sister."

"And I can assure you my power and wrath is no small thing in itself."

"How would you feel if someone tore you from your home meow?" she fired at him and for a moment, her captor was silent. He briefly touched the scar on his eye before answering his captive.

"I would feel scared, confused and angry. Just as you are right now." he admitted.

"Then let me go, please. Why would you make me feel these things? Isn't there anything I can do to convince you to let me see the sky and the Kaka grasslands?" she pleaded, hoping that this gentle approach would work – her pointed questions had the effect that her screams and struggles had failed to produce.

A part of Ragna so wanted to give into her request, to allow her to revel in her region and her joy. She was right – he would be angry and upset if someone took him from his own region. But he knew that if he were to do so, she would take that chance to run away and find herself a very good place to hide. That was a possibility he would never allow.

The Demon Lord could barely keep from looking into those soft ruby eyes, their silent pleas getting him in his heart. She broke the gaze, looking down. At the moment, she looked like a lost and forlorn little Kaka kitten, her legs folded down loosely, her face turned away from his.

Taokaka felt tears silently make their way out onto her cheeks, and she wiped her face with the back of her hand, the Demon Lord observing all of this.

"Don't be afraid, Taokaka. Here you will have everything you need, including water. I'm not going to deprive you of it. I will cherish you always." the Demon Lord stated softly as he looked down at her. He had not wanted to leave her just before, but he had thought that she might like some time alone to process her thoughts and accept the situation, but he was just as open to talk. He honestly didn't want to keep her in the palace forever – he wanted to show her the beauty of his region, and let her have the frolics she loved so much. But he wouldn't offer her that, not just yet, as long as being parted from her remained a concern.

"Don't look so sad." Ragna said gently as he left the doorway and approached the bed again, though he made no move to touch her. She kept her gaze averted.

Ragna let out a slow exhale before reaching out to wipe the tear from her cheek, only for her to jerk her head away. He rose to his feet, and before she knew it, he was gone.

* * *

The palace was silent as the Lord of Demon region walked within its cavernous paths. He often did this when he did not want to sit still in his throne. He wanted the Kaka princess badly, could she not see that? Was he so repulsive to her? His fingers ran along his scar as he bitterly remembered the fight with Terumi and what he had done.

Ragna was aware that he could have approached her differently, but her sister would never have permitted it – the repertoire of her would-be suitors were proof of that. What would his brother and sister have suggested for this situation? Would Jin have been surprised at his feelings for the young Kaka princess? He had never spoken to his brother about the Kaka girl.

Before he could let his thoughts wander further, singing filled the caverns and palace halls as well in the deeper area of the prison where all the Demons of the old order are kept. He was startled for a moment. No one ever sang down here, and this was far too sweet to be Jin's voice. His heart skipped a beat when he realized who it was. Taokaka's voice was so beautiful and sweet, yet sad and filled with longing. His steps froze as he listened to her lament. Her wails had an ethereal quality, and her voice was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. She truly was a Siren, although she didn't need a song to capture his heart.

He listened for a while before he made his way back to his bedchamber, following her voice. As soon as he entered, she fell silent and quickly looked away. He whispered her name.

**A/N: LOL you guys thought that Ragna was going to rape her! XD I'm not THAT cruel.**

**And one of the ideas "make saya jealous of tao for taking ragna's attention" I'm afraid I can't do that because I'm not a big fan of incest. Sorry to quest. :(**

**Keep sharing me ideas! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait I was busy with life as well as school. But I NEVER forget my stories and my fans! Enjoy! X3**

Instead of responding to him when her name escaped his lips, Taokaka lay down on the blankets, pointedly presenting her back to him before she curled up into a fetal position. She loosely folded her legs to her shoulders and closed her eyes. She had tried fighting, fleeing, and simply talking. None of them had served to give her her freedom. Hopefully, if she ignored him, he would be bored with her and kick her out, or lose interest and turn his attentions elsewhere.

The Demon Lord was silent for several moments as he noted what she was doing.

"You don't have to stop singing. I would like to hear more." the Demon Lord stated earnestly as he approached the bed. He was met with silence.

Ragna started to understand what she was doing, but he would not be deterred. He crawled onto the bed, sitting but an arm's reach away from her as he looked down at her form.

"I thought your voice was beautiful. I had no idea that you could sing. Please, finish the song that you were singing." he asked softly, hoping to coax her out of her silence with a compliment. She continued staring at the cavern wall, making no indication that she had heard him. His eyes moved along the line and linen-covered curve of her back and hip, down to her shapely legs, and her small black shoe clad feet. Her arms were wrapped around herself in a clearly defensive move.

"Don't be afraid of me, Taokaka. Look at me. Why won't you?" he pleaded. Could what he had done to her be so terrible? As she remained silent, he reached out, gently running his fingers along her shoulder. At this contact, she gasped and flinched away from him.

"Am I really so repulsive?" he asked quietly. Taokaka was intending to ignore him, but there was something about the tone of his voice. He sounded so… plaintive and hurt, that she could not help but look over her shoulder at him. Yes, his scars were hard to miss, but he was a handsome demon, with or without them.

Ragna actually looked wounded at her rejection and she held back a sigh. She had never thought that someone who was so fierce and strong could look so vulnerable. His face was mostly expressionless, but his eyes told her of his pain. She quickly looked away, trying to shut him out. She couldn't let his... stupid feelings get to her. She was the victim here, not him!

Without saying a word, Taokaka climbed off the pile, though she noticed the door was closed, not that it surprised her. She knew that she would not be able to open it on her own. She looked around the cavern room, scanning for another way out even though she knew there were none.

"I know you're… upset about being here, but have I ever threatened you? Do you have any reason to be afraid of me?" he called after her as she wandered along the other side of the room. Surprisingly, he did not go after her. She did not respond to him, though she processed his question inside of her head.

Their encounters had been few. She would never forget the time she almost rammed into him, when she was younger. She was still embarrassed about that. Did he remember that as vividly as she did? One of the things she had learned was that the first impressions one made was usually the one most remembered, and she remembered him as strong and intimidating. He had not been mean to her and he had accepted her apology, but his aura had almost overwhelmed her. It was hard for a young Kaka girl to be in such close proximity to such a demon like Ragna and not feel that.

It had been like that every time she saw him at the Gatherings. Jin was jovial and always ready to socialize, but Ragna was the exact opposite. He always looked as if he would rather be anywhere else but at the gathering of Regions. But the Demon Lord had always seemed interested in her presence, even if he did not show it outwardly. She remembered often feeling as if she was being watched, and a few times, their gazes would actually meet.

Their interactions had been very limited, with no more than a few words exchanged between them since their first encounter. Certainly, neither of them would have enough information about the other. How could Ragna decide to take her as his mate when he knew next to nothing about her? Was she the first girl to be brought here or did he have a harem of imprisoned brides?

This thought did not sit well with her and she sighed softly as her eyes moved along the treasures.

"Is something wrong? Do you have something to say or ask me?" Ragna asked. Again, silence was her response, so he decided to stop asking questions, and observe her to figure out his strategy of winning her over.

Ragna truly needed her. Others might say he did not know her well, but he did. At least in one way. He did not know her favorite color, or her favorite flower or such small details, but he would learn them soon enough. He did know that she was a fierce and independent Princess. Although she has some intellect. He knew she would often sneak away from her sister and friends, and explore and play on her own. Her spirit called out to him. He knew all that he needed to know when he had made his decision to act on his pent-up desires, but he now saw that he needed to know more to actually woo her over to him. It was one thing to have her in his custody, but he wanted her to be happy with him as well.

He propped his head up on one elbow, watching her wander along his treasures. She moved along on light feet, not touching anything though he could see that she was curious about the various objects he had scattered about. He knew that the Kaka Clan culture and craft was very different and he smiled to himself as she noticed a deep scarlet and gold robe. She seemed about to touch it, but she moved on. He had robes and dresses for her, of luxurious silk and velvet, but he decided to hold off his gifts for now.

Taokaka paused as she stared at a curious instrument that was lying across a chest that had been draped in a red velvet cloth. It was made out of dark wood, with a body shaped like a pear cut in half. It had a long neck with several tabs on it, and she noticed strings along the neck, leading all the way down the body to terminate near the bottom. Along the edges in an understated but elegant design was wrought gold. It was simple compared to some of the other treasures she had just seen, but it was a beautiful instrument. Her clan did not have instruments such as this, but she did recognize that it was to used for music.

She did not touch it, but she stared at it for several moments, tilting her head curiously. Seeing that her curiosity was piqued now, the Demon Lord silently rose from the bed, making his way towards the young Kaka princess. When she noticed him approach, she backed away.

"Don't do that, Taokaka. I'm not going to harm you." Ragna said quietly as he picked up the instrument. She was silent as he sat down on the chest, placing the instrument in the proper position in his hand and arm, the bottom resting on his lap.

This instrument, called a pipa, had been a gift from his father. He was the one who had taught him how to play. It had been a secret, since Bloodedge's top general had looked down at bohemian types, especially wandering artists. To the former Demon general, art was only to be used functionally. It was not to be used for pleasure, and in the former Demon general's eyes, demons as well as human men were supposed to pursue what he deemed to be manly pursuits, and music didn't count as one in his eyes.

It had been a while since he played. The pipa reminded him of his father, and he ran his fingers along the strings, tightening them and flicking his finger along the row of strings to make sure it was correctly tuned. Terumi certainly would be spinning in his proverbial prison if he knew that the son of Bloodedge was playing such an instrument for his own pleasure, as well as the pleasure of a Kaka Princess.

She remained silent, but he noticed that she was watching him curiously. He stared at her silently. He had never played the pipa for anyone else but his father and siblings. Jin had tried to teach his older brother to play the Tsungi horn, with no success. The horn did not suit him, for he preferred the more challenging pipa, enjoying the dexterity of fingers that it required. On the back of the pipa near the neck was a small compartment that contained an ivory pick that fit over his finger, and he drew it out.

The young Demon Lord flicked the pick along the strings, trying out a simple melody at first. To his satisfaction, she was still watching. Feeling more confident, he quickly moved on to a more complex melody. She started moving away to his dismay, and he took this to mean that she was not interested, or she was choosing to reject him again. But a moment later she sat down on the cushion closest to her, her attention still on him. He smiled just a little and continued playing, closing his eyes and strumming the strings. He remembered his father well, reminiscing about the times he would sit with him, showing him how to hold the pipa, the way to press on the strings and pluck his fingers and pick across the row of strings. A pick produced a sharper sound, and this in combination with three fingers on one hand could create a rich variety of melodies.

The young Demon Lord remembered the excitement he had felt at being able to play a simple song, and the look of pleasure on his father's face when he would play for him.

Taokaka listened to him in rapt silence, watching as his fingers flew along the strings at a graceful speed she hadn't imagined possible. They flicked along as he moved into a melody of his own making, using the pipa as his mouthpiece. His digits danced along the taut cords in an almost hypnotic manner, starting out slow at first, but the notes increased in speed and crescendo, taking graceful leaps and dips. He chose the notes that best reflected his feelings. Manipulating the strings, he chose the slow and deep ones for the years he had longed for her, and the higher ones for the joy he had felt whenever he lay his eyes upon her.

Taokaka was stunned. She knew that there were instruments that her own Region did not possess, but she had never imagined that one could be played so beautifully, or that a fearsome demon such as Ragna could handle one so well. Not only that, but she could also feel the emotion that the Demon Lord put into his effort, and feel his sad longing through his music. Unbidden, she felt her eyes start to water and she blinked quickly, lest he see how affected she was.

The Demon Lord stopped playing, letting his music wind down to a smooth ending, before he opened his eyes again to look down at her. Her ruby eyes met his mismatched red and green ones, and he offered her a small smile, as if asking her if she liked his song. He had poured his heart out for her, and he hoped she appreciated his effort. To his relief, he saw no disgust or repulsion in her face. Was that his imagination, or did he see curiosity and appreciation in her gaze?

Carefully setting the pipa back down on the chest, he rose to his feet and moved towards her. She started to get up, but he shook his head, sitting down on the large cushion with her.

"Did you like it?" he asked hesitantly, hoping she would not continue to ignore him. She slowly turned her head up, looking into his eyes before she nodded slowly with a small barely concealed smile.

"Where did you learn how to play?" she asked, and he exulted in the fact that she was interested in learning something about him.

"My father… he loved to play, and he taught me how to." Ragna replied with a wistful smile. As their gazes held, he reached out to touch her arm. She flinched a bit at the unexpected touch, but to his relief, she did not move away.

"Come here." Ragna coaxed, wanting her to close the distance between their bodies.

"I cannot stay with you." Taokaka stated, shaking her head. He caressed her arm in what he hoped she would find a soothing gesture.

"I would never hurt you. You don't need to be scared of your new home. You will have all of your needs met."

"I miss my clan, meow." Taokaka whispered, looking down at her paws. He squeezed her arm gently.

"They would take you from me."

"You took me from them!" she countered.

"Did you expect to live with your sister for the rest of eternity? Forever a little girl?" he asked. To his satisfaction, she actually seemed surprised by the question, as if it had never occurred to her.

"Well… no. But… I certainly didn't expect… _this_."

"I wanted you."

"You kidnapped me!"

"Your sister won't let men court you. He would let no man hope for your...paw. Especially those not of your clan."

"You made a foolish choice. You don't know me. Have you ever kidnapped anyone else? Am I the first bride?"

"Yes, you are the first bride. And you're the first woman I have ever desired. Taokaka… I've wanted you for so long. I've always wanted you… but I held back every time I saw you. You seemed afraid of me and I thought you found me… repulsive."

Taokaka looked up at him, studying his features. Despite the obvious blemishes on his body as well as a scar on his face, she couldn't think he was hideous.

"You're not ugly. And I was not afraid of you. It's just… you seemed to prefer being alone. Your brother and the other Demons were friendlier. But you… you seemed to not enjoy the Gatherings. You would usually sat by yourself. I thought you liked being alone…"

Ragna let his breath out in a slow exhale. She did have a point.

"It's… just how I am. I was always a little shy. After this happened to me..." He gestured to his scars, "I found it easier being by myself. I was fine with being alone… at least until you came along. You're different than all the other women I've seen."

Taokaka did not know why, but she found herself rather flattered at this. His arms slid around her waist and he brought her close, his embrace firm yet gentle.

"Is it so hard to give me a chance? I could not court you; your sister would not let me. So... let me court you now. At least let me try… I will treat you like the princess you are." Ragna said, his tone almost pleading. She remained silent for several moments.

"Please…" he whispered, stroking her braided hair in an reverent manner. She knew she should pull away, but the petting did feel nice. And she did believe him when he said he was not going to harm her.

"You really mean it?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"I do. I never, ever wanted to hurt you. My actions were rash. And I am sorry. I honestly never meant to frighten you."

Taokaka blinked back tears as he rested his chin on her shoulder, and she felt his warm breath on the side of her neck. She didn't know what to do, what to think. He spoke in such a way that made his feelings for her seem so sincere... Hmm. If Ragna truly was as kind as he claimed to be, then perhaps she could let him court her. Just a little bit, so she could learn a bit more about him and her situation. Then maybe she could find a way out of here sooner than later!

Well, that decision might also in part have something to do with how her body was responding to his voice and touch, but she wasn't about to acknowledge that...

"How long have you... wanted me?" she inquired. He was quiet for a moment.

"I wanted you from the moment I met you." he whispered, stroking her hair.

"That was so long ago." She hated to admit it, but she liked the way he was touching her so reverently. It felt nice, and better than when Torakaka or Litchi would comb or stroke her hair.

"I can't believe you remember the first time we met. I was so embarrassed... I was hoping you would forget that…" she said with a weak giggle.

He lifted his head to look at her before he smiled. It was a genuine smile, not the tight-lipped, grim smiles he would bear in the company of others when the situation called for.

"How could I? You had… have the most beautiful eyes, something I cannot soon forget."

This comment brought a smile to her face, and she let him hug her a bit more tightly.

"I never would have thought you really liked me..." she whispered. He nodded slowly, realizing that perhaps if he had made more of an effort to talk to her before, she might have felt more comfortable around him.

"Why did you decide to take me just now?"

"I couldn't take the loneliness any longer." he admitted. When he gently pulled her into his lap, she did not protest, and his embrace remained chaste, his touch protective and careful. She closed her eyes, thinking about his beautiful music playing as he rocked her just slightly.

"Will you... play more music? On that thing?" she asked, looking at the pipa curiously, then up at him.

"It's called a pipa. Would you like me to?"

"You play beautifully and I liked listening to it very much…"

"I will be glad to play it for you again. But I ask for one thing in return…" the Demon Lord said as he looked down at her. She felt the warm flush in her cheeks intensify by a degree. What would he ask of her?

"Sing for me." Ragna whispered. She stared at him for a moment before she nodded slowly.

He smiled at her and let her crawl out of his lap. He placed his pipa where she had just been sitting, and nodded to her. Closing her eyes, she started to sing, a song that she had learned from her sister, and she heard the notes from his pipa, intertwining with her voice. He was able to fit in so flawlessly, that she was stunned, but she was unable to stop singing. Not even the female Kaka warriors had been able to accompany her singing in such a profound or ethereal way.

Who knew how long it lasted, but their music wound down to a graceful finish and Taokaka sat there as if in a trance. He rested his hand on the side of the instrument, glancing at her thoughtfully, his face set in a peaceful expression. She had never thought that someone could fit in with her song so well, and she glanced back at him, their gazes meeting and holding one another to the spot. She was barely aware of him setting his pipa aside.

Taokaka let him take her into his arms again, this time facing him so her cheek was against his shoulder. Maybe she _could_ give him a chance...

Taokaka closed her eyes, letting him rock her. He just wanted her affection. Was it so hard to understand, or so much to ask for? Would allowing him to court her be so terrible? Deep down inside, she knew it would not be terrible at all. Struggle or surrender, Ragna had said. She still didn't want to just surrender, of course, but if it seemed as if she did, he might relax his guard and she could find a way out of her captivity...

"Are you hungry?" he asked. She shook her head. She was tired. She was usually asleep by now, and knew that it was now early morning. More than half a day had passed since she had been captured, and she had been through a lot. As if the Demon Lord sensed this, he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal-style to the bed.

"Would you like a robe to sleep in?" he asked. She was loath to change in front of him, so she shook her head again. He was tempted to press her, but didn't want another fight. He would try again tomorrow, and leave her be for the night so she could be comfortable.

Ragna lay her down on the bedding in a reverent manner, carefully arranging a pillow just so that her head rested on it comfortably.

"Welcome home, Taokaka." he stated quietly as he lifted a red velvet blanket, draping it across her lithe form.

"This isn't my home." Taokaka replied in a small but stubborn voice. He smirked to himself before he removed his shirt, giving her an unobstructed view of his well-sculpted chest. Despite her fatigue, she felt her pulse race at the very sight of the shirtless Demon Lord. It wasn't the first time she had seen a male without his top, for the Warriors of her clan would often go around like that on warm days, especially when training or sparring. Unbidden, her eyes moved along the rippling muscles from his shoulder, following the smooth planes downward to his hips where she saw the beginnings of the vee where his torso joined his legs.

His skin was pale despite the time he spent in the sun, and she tried to fight back a blush as she glanced at his nipples, which were the barest shade of pink against his creamy flesh. She could not help but wonder what it would be like to touch him, to run her hands along his chest and trace her fingers along the delicate ridges of his abs. Though his pants were loose-fitting and comfortable, she saw a hint of what sat between his legs, the silk fabric creating a subtle outline of his manhood.

_Wait, why the hell am I looking at that, meow!_ she scolded herself, looking away so he could not see her struggle against the warm flush of her cheeks. She tried to focus her mind on the shirtless Warriors of her clan and the times she had watched them train and spar, muscles flexing and rippling under tanned skin, giving off a rich bronze hue in the sunlight or a dark but warm brown under the moonlight, flirtatious smiles sent her way with twinkling blue eyes as they vied for the attention of the sister of Torakaka...

Yet, the more she tried to not think about Ragna, the more the fiery-eyed demon dominated her thoughts. Damn Ragna!

The Demon Lord could not help but feel smug as he saw the blush on her face despite her attempts to hide it. Who knew that taking off his shirt would have such an effect on her? Oh ho ho, this was definitely a good start... how would she respond to seeing the rest of him? He hadn't missed the appreciative glint in her eyes, and was determined to earn more appreciation from her, in due time. This thought pleased him as he settled down beside her, waving his hand so the fire dimmed considerably, plunging the room into comfortable darkness, the embers glowing faintly. He needed rest as well, and he settled down comfortably beside the Kaka Princess, resting his hand on her arm, his chest mere inches from her back.

"Sleep well, Taokaka. Sweet dreams." theDemon Lord whispered as he placed a light kiss on her temple. Though she was half-asleep, she murmured out a soft reply which brought a smile to his face.

"Thank you… Ragna."

* * *

It was now late morning, and the sister of the Kaka war hero was nowhere to be seen. Torakaka knew that Taokaka liked to sneak away from her collection of attendants sometimes, but she had never been alone for so long. Since the Kaka's followed the Wind, Taokaka and the Kaka kittens frequently played outside in a sunny afternoon, but she was always in bed before night after her meal. Alas, she was nowhere to be seen, and the sun was just now hanging high in the cloudless sky.

Litchi approached Torakaka, bowing her head in reverence to her comrade and friend.

"The Kaka kittens have searched all along the grasslands and the caverns after they searched around the area that they had been playing. There is no trace of Tao. They said that they had been playing tag yesterday and she sneaked off as they were doing so, but she had always returned to them soon enough. At least, before now." the young Medic stated. Torakaka sighed and nodded. Her sister was spirited, and though she was protective, she forgave her the times she liked to sneak off and play by herself, even though she always admonished her.

But now, as she stared out at the midday sun, she had an odd and foreboding feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

**A/N: Things are starting to heat up! XD**

**Again sorry for the delay. Review your opinions and ideas! I'm always open to them so don't be shy! X3**


	6. Chapter 6

_The Demon Lord tried to win the heart of the Kaka Princess. He showered her with the finest silks and jewels. He lay before her banquets filled with exotic foods and rare teas. He showed her many treasures, and had his servants wait on her to provide her with every comfort she needed. But she still longed for her home, and she refused to touch any of the food of the Demotic Region._

* * *

The young Kaka Princess woke up with a soft moan, stretching out as she was wont to do upon waking. It was something she did often, as she would take a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air that would waft through the Kaka palace.

But it was not fresh air that she inhaled. Taokaka opened her eyes, biting back a pained cry as she realized that the events that had occurred to her last night was not a dream. The abduction, the imprisonment…

She had to choke back the tears and panic that threatened to overwhelm her. As long as she could remember, she had always woken up in her clan's Palace, with the fresh cool air surrounding her as she lay in her bed of furs and blankets. There was no chatter of Warriors, or the sound of the wind in the valleys.

"Sleep well?" she heard someone ask. She slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes before seeing the Demon Lord splayed out on a few cushions near the fire, absent-mindedly plucking the strings on his pipa. He seemed to be unaware of her distress, or ignoring it purposely.

"I want to go home, meow!" Tao stated in a calm but firm voice.

"You _are_ home. I asked you, did you sleep well? Was the bed comfortable? The blankets warm?"

"Well… yes." Tao conceded, but she was not going to be distracted by comfortable bedding. "But that's not the point. I want to go home!"

"You are home."

"This is not my home. You're a bad demon. I hate you." Tao replied balefully. She half expected him to fly in a rage. He did indeed set his jaw, but he set down his instrument calmly before rising to his feet. She scuttled backwards across the bed before climbing off the edge, but he caught her. He placed a firm grip on her arms, forcing her to face him. She looked down at the ground defiantly.

"Look at me." the Demon Lord commanded. She continued gazing down defiantly, taking in the ornately-woven red and gold rug that they were standing on. But when he repeated the command, she looked up at him with a hostile glare. His eyes fixed upon hers and she was unable to break the penetrating gaze.

"This is your home. You are my bride, and here you shall stay with me. I am not letting you go, Taokaka. I have waited too long for this, for you, and I will not be denied." Ragna stated simply, each word ringing all too clearly to her. She bit back a frustrated whimper.

"Like I told you before, you have the choice to struggle or surrender, but the latter is far better for both of us." he stated, and she remained fixed by his intent gaze. His hands slid away from her arms, and he turned away from her. She did not realize she had been holding her breath until she let it out.

The Demon Lord clapped his hands, and the door swung open to admit several steel horned, skull-faced servants. Tao could not help but stare curiously as they brought in platters and dishes piled with scrumptious-looking food. In no time, the table was set for a banquet, and when they retreated, the Demon Lord sat down on a comfortable and plush chair. He looked up and beckoned her to sit.

Slowly, she approached the table and picked a chair across from where he sat. The spread was impressive, and there were many dishes she had never seen before. The smell of spices and hot tea wafted through the air.

"Help yourself." the Demon Lord said with a wave of his hand before he started to feed himself. He had the appetite of a dragon, though he ate with manners. Tao surprisingly did not touch anything, and he glanced across the food at her. The only thing she had touched was the pitcher of water, and she had already downed a couple of cups of water.

"Come, eat with me." Ragna coaxed, before he bit into a rather savory dumpling. She shook her head.

"The food will not hurt you. Eat, please. Enjoy." he asked. She shook her head again.

"Let me feed you." He held up a bunch of plump, juicy grapes. She looked away saying a sentence that was nearly unbelievable.

"I am not hungry." she replied stubbornly despite the rumbling of her stomach. Ragna was about to try to coax her again, before he set down the food. Best to not pressure her, and wait until she was hungry enough to give in to temptation. She had some more water as he continued eating.

He continued eating, finishing most of the food. Though he was tall and lean, he truly had the appetite of a dragon. As he came near the end of his meal, she moved over to the fire-pit, sitting near it as she gazed into the flames.

Though Air was her people's natural element, she was not afraid of fire itself. Fire was used to cook the meats and boil the water in her clan's palace, and large fire-pits and bonfires were also built outside, for banquets and ceremonies. And strangely enough, the heat was not overwhelming. She felt soothed by it, and remembered when she was a little Kaka kitten, curled up in her sister's lap as they sat next to the bonfires that the Warriors would build on the grass.

The young Kaka Princess was so lost in this memory that she did not notice him approach her until he sat down next to her. Without a word, he held his hands out to her, and she saw something in them. It took her a moment to see that it was a well crafted Kaka robe, one made of silk of such a deep red that it was almost the color of blood with the traditional hood in a lighter crimson and the ear covers look like they will perfectly match the size of her feline ears. She was about to ask why he was offering this, but she looked up into his eyes and understood that this was a gift for her.

Rather than be flattered and accept, she shook her head. She was not about to start dressing like a Demoness, nor did she want to give him any leeway.

"It's silk. You'll like it." the Demon Lord coaxed. She shook her head again.

"I'm not a Demoness… and I refuse to dress like one, meow." Tao stated stubbornly.

"Put it on." Ragna said, trying to hold back a growl.

"No!"

"Why not? I think you will enjoy wearing it. It's silk, and you'll be comfortable in it."

"I'm not putting the robe on! No matter what you do, I'm not yours! This is not my home! I'll never be happy here! You're a horrible demon!" she replied defiantly. He narrowed his eyes before rising to his feet, tossing the robe down at her side.

"If you want to do this the hard way, then so be it." Ragna growled before he threw the robe to the floor and stalked out of the bedchamber, slamming the door and sealing it.

* * *

The Demon Lord strode outside of the palace, where the sun greeted him. He spread his ruby-colored wings, feeling his body take in the warmth from the large celestial body. The Sun had always warmed and reassured him. All of the Demons revered the sun, and took joy in its light and warmth. Humans of the Humun Region also revered the sun, whether they were corrupted or not.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air, noting the cool, fresh breeze that blew in from the border line to the Kaka Region, and Taokaka immediately came to mind. He held back a sigh, feeling some remorse at his actions. He had taken her from her home, and shut her away from the grasslands. But his fierce need reared its head as well, and he rationalized what he had done by telling himself that he had not hurt or ravaged his captive. That was the only thing he could tell himself – he knew he did not have much else to argue with. Hopefully soon he could watch her frolic in the grasslands again without having to worry about her running away from him.

Torakaka would never have allowed him to court her only sister. So he had been forced to do this. He had already explained this to Taokaka, he hoped she would understand this. Her fire rivaled his own, and her stubbornness and resilience would put any elite Demon Warrior to shame. Any weaker woman might have broken down, but she remained fierce. But why did she have to be so damned stubborn and continue to try to defy him?

Ragna took a slow inhale, feeling the sun's rays on his pale flesh. He sat down in a lotus position, keeping his wings loosely outstretched, as he tried to clear his mind of all wandering thoughts. He would need to meditate on how to win the Kaka Princess's affections.

* * *

Tao was silent and unmoving for a while as she stared into the fire. Finally, her eyes fell on the Kaka robe. On the floor, it almost looked like a large pool of blood. She ran her gloved fingers along the edge of it, feeling how soft it was. Curiosity overcame her and she gently picked up the garment, shaking it out and holding it up. It was a soft, elegant Kaka robe, and it looked rather comfortable. There was no decoration on it, and its simplicity appealed to her. Certainly it would not hurt her if she tried it on. Keeping an feline ear cocked towards the door lest she get an inadvertent audience, she removed her gloves freeing her elegant shape of a human hand, but upon closer inspection it was revealed that she had padded palms like a cat's paw, then she stripped off her own mixture of a Kaka jacket and dress before sliding the new garment on.

There was no denying the pleasure of having silk on her body. It was sinuous and soft, and in a way, almost erotic. It was modest, covering up more of her body than her old Kaka dress, the high collar ending just below her jawline. Despite the fact that it was comfortable and slightly loose, it embraced her body in such a way that she was almost lost in the feeling of the soft fabric against her flesh.

The young Kaka Princess had never worn silk before. The staple material of her clan was linen and cotton, with furs and skins for the colder weather. The dress she had worn before was regular linen with an outer layer of gossamer linen hand-dyed in various shades of yellow to resemble the rays of the Sun, and she had not been able to imagine anything more comfortable than that. But she was apparently wrong, and she slid her hands along her silk-covered hips. She was glad that Ragna was not here to see her take obvious pleasure in the gift. She had no desire for him to gloat about it, and she refused to give him the satisfaction.

It just wasn't in her nature especially given the circumstances surrounding her arrival in this place that the Demon Lord insisted was her new home. But still, as the smooth material caressed her skin, wearing this robe was… more than just pleasant.

One of the Demon Lord's treasures was a full-length mirror, framed in ornately wrought gold. She caught the sight of herself in it, and hesitantly approached the silver-backed glass. Orange or light crimson would have suited her poorly, but the sight of deep crimson against her dark skin was in a way, appealing to the young Kaka Princess. The darkness of the red complemented her skin rather nicely, and it further emphasized the redness of her eyes. She never thought she would look good in red, nor had she ever worn any other color than yellow or white before this.

She tore herself away from her reflection, ready to change back in her old Kaka dress before the Demon Lord could catch her wearing his gift.

"It looks good on you, Taokaka..." she heard a now-familiar voice say in a tone that bordered on a purr. Turning around, the red Kaka robe whipping around her ankles as she did so, her eyes caught the red and green gaze of the Demon Lord.

_Speak of the Devil_.

She cried out softly in surprise, her cheeks taking on a blush that almost rivaled the color of the silk that adorned her body. She found herself unable to speak. She couldn't whip up some excuse for how the robe had ended up on her body, and she stared at him with wide eyes.

Ragna's stare was intense, almost burning a hole through the gown as he viewed his Kaka Princess in the gift that he had so lovingly chosen for her. She looked... natural in the rich crimson material, as if she were truly born of the Demotic Region. He kept to the doorway, hoping that his distance would help him to hold onto his self-control. The Demon Lord knew he would grab her and kiss her breathless if he got any closer, for the temptation was so strong.

"I... I..." Tao stumbled, trying to find an excuse, anything to say that might wipe the smirk off his face. But try as she might, her mind kept drawing up blanks. She was tempted to tear off the robe, but that would leave her in her underwear, which wasn't something Ragna needed to see! She whipped back around, staring in the mirror at her own reflection as she tried to slow her racing heartbeat and cool the blush on her cheeks. Why did he have to catch her like this?

"You were just curious, right?" the Demon Lord questioned coolly, trying not to notice the adorable flush of her cheeks.

She swallowed nervously, and found herself nodding just slightly as he slowly closed the door and approached the mirror. She saw him appear behind her reflection as he drew closer. He looked so regal in his robes, with his hair pulled back and the demon crown in his top of his head. He stood behind Taokaka, gently placing his arms around her.

Looking at the picture they presented in their robes, Ragna privately felt they looked right like this... a lord and his lady. The smirk grew deeper at the crimson-eyed Kaka woman's obvious discomfort.

Tao did not miss the image that the two of them made, both of them dressed elegantly in silk, his own bordered with black and gold. It was like going through the magma portal, she mused silently. The image before her was beautiful... and terrifying.

She quickly looked away from the mirror even as she tried to extricate herself out of the Demon Lord's gentle but firm hold. He maintained his grip, refusing to let her wiggle away.

"What's wrong, Taokaka?" Ragna spoke softly as he lowered his head, his warm breath inadvertently tickling her neck and making her shiver despite the high collar that covered her flesh. "You know, some people say a mirror reflects a person's deepest desires."

"No... this mirror merely reflects is both of us dressed in red. That's all that's there. My desire is to go home." Tao replied with an emphatic shake of her head. His presence almost overwhelmed her. His voice seemed as silken as their garments, and she tried to hold back a shiver.

"And since you're already home…" the white-haired male drawled, aware of the effect his voice was having on his captive Princess, "I would say the mirror has done its job."

"That's not funny. My home is the Kaka grasslands. Would you please stop saying that this place is my home?" she asked tremulously as his hands gently caressed her arms. She looked at their reflection again, seeing the smirk on his face.

"I'll stop saying it when you stop questioning it..." Ragna's grip grew more possessive as the scent of her aroma assaulted his senses. The Demon Lord was starting to feel a little dizzy, all from merely holding her like this. No female had even come close to inspiring such emotion within him before, and with much self-restraint, he placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"That's not fair, nya!" the young Kaka Princess replied, her lower lip stuck out just slightly in a cute little pout. Why did he have to be so handsome, even with that damned smirk on his face? If anything, that smirk only intensified his sensuality, and his red and green mismatched eyes had a certain gleam in them that intimidated her, even though he was not doing anything sexual.

"What's not fair?" Ragna wanted to know, speaking to her reflection and memorizing the image in front of him. How often had he dreamed about the two of them being together like this?

"That you're keeping me captive and telling me that this is my home. You're not giving me any chances to fight you." She was a Princess, true, but she had led a happy and protected life, the War having ended when she was a Kaka kitten, and she had no idea of the extent of her strength, but his power and experience clearly outclassed hers.

"And you think you could handle me?" the Demon Lord questioned with a raised eyebrow. If anything, Ragna would guess she had a great deal of power, but lacked the training.

"I'm not stupid enough to say yes." she retorted hotly. Should a physical confrontation come to them, she had no doubt he would easily overpower her. After all, she had struggled wildly as he had brought her here from the Kaka Region, and he had not been fazed to the slightest.

"And you… think I would actually hurt you?" he asked softly, sounding surprised.

"Well... no. Not in that sense of the word, since you already told me before you wouldn't hurt me. But I know you would bring me down easily in battle."

"There are different types of strength, you know…" The Demon Lord responded, wishing to reassure her, "It's not all about physical power."

"My Claws were no good against you. And my kicks were just as useless, meow!" Tao shot back.

"Yet you're still defiant." His eyes shone with admiration for the young Kaka woman in his arms. "You still fight against me, not willing to give up despite the odds. That's true strength, a strength I can respect."

She looked down, shivering slightly trying not to purr as she felt one of his hands caress her braided hair lovingly. His voice grew softer, becoming even more like the silk that she took such delight in.

"Most girls in your position would have given up. They wouldn't have fought or offered me resistance, knowing what a mighty demon I am. But you haven't. You have a fiery spirit and the heart of a fighter, just like me."

Tao knew that she should ignore him, and try to not let his words get to her. But there was no mistaking the fact that she was flattered by his words. It showed that... he did appreciate her as she was, instead of trying to change her to a docile little bride of his liking. She took a long glance at their reflection, seeing how he was holding her in such a loving manner.

"Tell me...would you like to see my library?" Ragna asked suddenly, looking at their reflection to see how the Kaka Princess would react. He noted that her eyes widened a bit before she shot his reflection a curious glance.

"You... have a library? You... actually would let me into it?" She knew how to read, though books were not that important in her Clan. Most of their stories and traditions were passed down orally and with pictures that her people had made into an art, and thus the Kaka clan's library was relatively small compared to the one in Kagutsuchi, or the famed library in Machina, the center of Knowledge. What kind of things could Ragna have in his library?

"You sound surprised that I would." Ragna commented as he looked down at her. She tore her eyes away from the reflection and gazed up into the red and green eyes that enthralled her, as much as she tried to deny that simple fact.

"I don't know. At this point, I'm not sure what to expect from you." she admitted.

So she did not know what to expect from him? He would give her an idea.

The Demon Lord caught her chin with his hand and before she could stop him, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and sweet, and he swallowed the soft gasp that she gave out at the unexpected kiss. Moving his hand to the back of her head while sliding his other arm around her waist, he reveled in the kiss. He had longed to do this to her for what seemed like forever, and more.

He had been kissed by a couple of girls before he had been scarred by Terumi, but it was nothing like this. He had never been comfortable with kissing, or physical contact even with his sister, and the kisses by these other women had never felt right. His embrace on the Kaka Princess grew tighter as he deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue along her lips.

Stars were exploding within Tao, in her head, behind her eyes, in her mouth, and deep in the pit of her stomach. She had received kisses from her sister, loving and paternal ones, as well as playful and motherly kisses from Litchi, and a few kisses on her paws from Kaka Warriors flirting with her. But the mild pleasure of these kisses was absolutely nothing compared to the searing kiss that the Demon Lord was giving… no, _sharing_ with her.

It seemed that an eternity passed for both of them before the Demon Lord broke the kiss. He noticed with much satisfaction that she was blushing again and she looked rather dazed. Her breath came out slowly, along with a soft whimper, and he leaned his head down again, to press a gentler kiss on her lips.

This gentle kiss was no less electrifying than the first, and she shivered visibly when he slowly pulled his lips from hers. She had been certain that the moment she realized he was kissing her, she would hate it. But that was not the case. She could not stand on knees that had suddenly gone weak, and his arm was the only thing keeping her upright.

Ragna said nothing, noting her body language, and pulled her shoulder gently so that her head was resting against his chest. He was so tempted to remove the silken robe and ravage her, but he managed to rein in his passion. The kiss had been everything he expected and more, and he would cherish that for now. His fingers tangled into her thick braided blond hair, luxuriating in its softness.

Tao refused to admit it, but the embrace was nice. She actually felt safe within his arms, despite how she came to be with him, and she closed her eyes, luxuriating in the feeling of comfort that his warmth and embrace provided. In a way, it was like the hugs from her sister, for both gave her a warm feeling that makes her purr quietly. But the Demon Lord's embrace... it was something more. Something she refused to admit.

When she drew back, he offered no resistance, his embrace loosening as he gazed down at her with open fondness and delight. It was not the triumphant smirk she had expected, and she shot him a shy glance before quickly turning away.

Reeling from having his expectations exceeded, the Demon Lord managed to have enough presence of mind to not let his desire push him further. One kiss was enough for both of them – for now. Keeping his eyes on the silk-clad form of his captive, he called out to have supper brought in. Within minutes, the table was set, the lunch menu more modest than the one offered for breakfast. Nonetheless, the meal was still lavish, offering various dishes that had been created to tempt her reticent palate.

"Come. Let's eat." Ragna said, stroking her arm before going to the table and seating himself comfortably. He waited a moment, and when it became apparent that she had no intention of joining him, he started eating.

"Mmm... this is so tender!" he exclaimed as he ate a piece of spiced chicken, savoring the sweet sauce and crispy skin that coated the meat. He made several more comments along that vein, trying to entice her to the table and break her self-starvation.

"Come now, Taokaka. Surely you don't intend for me to eat all of this myself?" he wheedled.

"Sure I do." She walked across the room to sit near the fire, staring at it as she drew her knees up to her chest. Ragna bit back a soft growl, fighting the temptation to drag her to her seat or go over to her and force some food down her throat. As he ate, he soothed himself with looking at her, thinking about how good she looked in silk.

* * *

Tao's first exploration of the caverns had been frantic as she ran around, looking for a way out as she inadvertently dehydrated herself. This time, her pace was considerably more leisurely as she followed Ragna, paying attention to her surroundings and memorizing the route she was taking.

The rock was smooth and cool even under her shoe-clad feet, and she looked up from the floor as Ragna came to a stop in front of a modestly-sized door. A servant opened it from the inside, and Tao was unable to stop herself from asking a question.

"Are these servants really people,meow?"

"No. They are simply suits of armor, animated by my magic."

"Why not use real people?" At her clan's Palace, all the servants were flesh and blood, their employment to the Kaka clans willing. Nobody was pressed into servitude, which increased the skill and the quality of the service they offered, for who knew what a slave might do behind their master's back, finding ways to lash out for their forced servitude. The servants were in turn given nourishment, shelter and protection by the gods they served.

"Real people have needs. They require rest and nourishment among other things."

"So do demons." she countered. He smiled as he gestured for her to pass through the door, and she did so.

"That is true, but I find things simpler this way." He gestured to the servant, "They have no mind of their own. They do not speak, so they cannot gossip or spread stories about their master." When Terumi had still been in rule, he used weaker demons and human servants for his pleasure, punishing them severely for minor offenses or mistakes. Quite a few lost their lives within the walls of the Palace, and having them around reminded Ragna of that.

"You're a very private person, aren't you?" she asked. He responded with another smile.

_That's too bad, because your servants can't tell others that the Demon Lord has me captive_, she thought wryly before she looked around the large chamber, seeing books and scrolls neatly organized in shelves that sat in rows across the floor. Off to one side, she saw an alcove which contained a large desk and a comfortable-looking chair. On one side of this desk, she saw neatly-arranged writing supplies. There was also a plush divan where one could comfortably recline while they were reading.

"This is one of my favorite places to be." Ragna pulled her forward. Tao saw labels on some of the shelves, denoting the subject matter of a certain section. "What do you like to read?"

"Uh..." Tao shrugged. "A bit of this and that. My clan does have a library, but we don't have as strong of a literary tradition as the other Regions do. You can't get or learn everything just by reading about it."

"That's true..." he said agreeably. "So, do you like poetry? Or history? Art?"

"If it's well-written, yes. And history can be interesting. And it's fun to compare the art styles of different artists."

"There's plenty of all of that here." He smiled down at her. "Maybe you'll contribute something to my library, hmm?"

"Who, me? Contribute?" She tilted her head to one side with curiosity.

"Much of this material was acquired by my father, siblings, and Jubei. Most of these books and scrolls concern aspects of the Demotic Region and its history or literature. I am trying to expand it..." He gestured towards a previously unnoticed part of the cavernous room where the space branched off to create a partial chamber of its own. The shelves there appeared newer than the ones she had first seen, but many of them were empty. "I want to get similar material from the other regions, and have only been partially successful. As you can see, my collection is woefully lacking."

"Have you asked for contributions?"

"Yes. Jin and Saya also, they've been very helpful. But some things are easier to collect than others. Perhaps you would share some of the stories and traditions of your Clan?" He pointed to the writing desk.

"I don't know." Tao shrugged, not wishing to do something that would obviously benefit her captor.

Ragna didn't miss this. "Why wouldn't you want a chance to contribute to this fine library, especially after I have been so generous as to give you access to it?"

"Your generosity does not extend to my freedom." Tao replied evenly. To her delight, the Demon Lord was rendered speechless for several moments. After composing himself, Ragna spoke, determined to not let Taokaka hold him in this uncomfortable silence.

"Have you ever played haiku-slamming?"

"I've heard of it." she replied neutrally. Several years ago, Torakaka and Litchi had gone to Kagutsuchi. She had wanted to go, hearing about what a marvelous city it was, the grandest in the world. But her sister had said she was too young to go, which had upset her to no end, especially since she had been sent to stay with the Kaka elder and a few Kaka kittens while her sister and teacher were having fun in Kagutsuchi. Litchi had chanced upon a haiku-slamming and from what she had said, it sounded like fun. Hmph. Grown ups got to have all the fun. She crossed her arms.

Ragna touched her elbows lightly. "What is it?"

"Nothing." she muttered, looking away.

"Come now, tell me what worries your pretty little head." he commented, hoping a joke would lighten her mood. His hands slid to her shoulders.

"A few years ago, my sister got an invite to Kagutsuchi. She and boobie lady went, but she said I was too young to go. I wasn't a little kitten! I wanted to see the city, and when boobie lady got home she told me about this stupid haiku-slamming house she found with handsome men. She obviously had a lot of fun, and I was stuck with the Kaka elder and my friends!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't go, either." His brother went, and despite his cajoling, Jin was not able to compel the young Demon Lord to accept the invitation. He had always found the Baifonians a bit unnerving, and though the Demotic Region and Baifon Region were neutrally allied to one another, there was an unspoken animosity between them.

"No, that doesn't make me feel better." came her retort.

"Perhaps we could have our own haiku-slam here?" he asked. "Any haiku you like, whatever you can think of."

Tao turned away, her arms still crossed, refusing to let Ragna distract her.

"Is there something wrong with haiku?" he asked. Reasonably, she knew the answer was no. But she wasn't about to give him an easy time.

"Yes. Why five-seven-five? It's a silly rule." she stated challengingly.

"There are different forms of storytelling and poetry. Each has qualities that make them special. Haiku are fun because they require you to choose your words carefully, almost like a puzzle."

"Hmph."

"I'll start." Ragna smiled before he cleared his throat.

"Over the shining grass,

A lovely princess dances,

My heart becomes hers.

"… _Damn, he's good_. Tao stared at the wall, tugging the high collar of her silken robe. Ragna closed in, resting his hands on her shoulders as he lowered his lips to her feline ear.

"Fire burns deep within,

Consumed by need for love,

And its soothing grace."

She pulled away, facing him as she did so.

"This grace you speak of,

Denied you will be, Demon Lord

As my freedom lacks."

"Not bad at all. Are you sure this is your first haiku?" he asked with a faint smile. "Let's see how you like this...

"The yearning burns fierce,

I offer you all my warmth,

I promise pleasure."

Tao giggled a little at that, fighting back a smirk.

"The graceful cat sprints,

How can it be so happy

Captive and caged?"

Ragna tilted his head slightly to one side.

"Let desire free you,

Lady of my heart you are,

Feel my burning need."

He completed the haiku with a low purr.

"All right, you win, nya!" Tao exclaimed, feeling her heart race at the wicked gleam in his eyes. Why did he have to be so... attractive?

"With some more practice, you could be very good at this." the Demon Lord replied with a faint smile.

"Just so you can attempt to woo me with more erotic haiku?"

"Admit it, you liked it."

"I most certainly did not!"

"Tsk. Why must you be so stubborn, my dear?" Ragna asked with a slow shake of his head.

"I could ask the same of you."

"Then we're nicely matched, hmm?"

"Hmph." She stared away defiantly.

"Do I need to remind you of how good my attentions can be?" Ragna asked, lowering his face, his breath warm on her cheek.

"Go away,meow!"

"Parting is sweet sorrow." He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in a firm yet surprisingly gentle grip. "But as Demon Lord, I do have duties to perform for the well-being of my people."

"What about my own well-being?"

"I would say that for a supposed 'prisoner', you are already rather well-off. I'll let you stay here while I'm gone."

"Let me?" Tao raised her eyebrow. "The mighty Demon Lord gives me permission to read?"

"I do, indeed." Ragna responded challengingly. "You also have my permission to enjoy yourself and be comfortable."

"Ugh!" Tao flailed her arm at him, trying to drive him off. He laughed quietly as he released his hold on her.

"But before I leave, a little something for you to assuage yourself with in my absence..."

"What?" Tao asked before he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. He held her face, cupping it with careful ease, lightly biting her lower lip before pulling back.

"How sweet your lips are,

Beckons me like moth to flame,

I am lost for you."

He tapped her nose playfully before she tried to bite the offending finger. "Perhaps you'll have a haiku ready for me when I come back."

"I'm not playing your game."

"Who said it was a game?" He blew her a kiss before he retreated from the chamber. Refusing to allow herself to simply be left alone in her prison, she stalked after him.

"Hey! Stop!" she called out, but Ragna maintained his smooth pace, looking over his shoulder with an insolent grin.

"I thought you told me to go away. Have you changed your mind?" He paused in front of the magma-portal.

"What? No, I..." Before she could say anything else, he quickly went through the portal, leaving her alone in the chamber.

"Damnit!" she exclaimed, hissing and stomping her foot.

**A/N: And another chapter bites the dust. **

**Review and keep sending me ideas! X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I was busy with life and school...and a month off from writing this fic.**

**I am thrilled that y'all are liking this, whether you're a longtime reader or new to my work. I couldn't do what I do without the support of my readers! Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Tao desperately wished there were some windows in this volcano sanctuary she was now practically entombed in. With no day- or sunlight, Tao had no way of keeping track of time as she wandered amongst the shelves of the Demon Lord's library. Much of this volcano remained a mystery to her, the doors responding to only Ragna's command, and at this point, she could only access any of the passageways along with of the bedchamber and library. What secrets lay behind these as-of-yet unopened portals?

She looked down at the silk, still furious by Ragna's abrupt disappearance and his ridiculous assumption that he could decide what was best for her. _As if!_

She whipped around to see one of the armored servants. "I'm thirsty. Fetch me some water,nya!"

Within mere moments, a golden goblet and pitcher was offered to her atop a splendidly-crafted tray. As she sipped the water, she eyed the husk of armor thoughtfully.

"Stand on one foot." The armor followed her command, one foot lifting up in a smooth movement.

"Take me out of this volcano." she stated. The guard was motionless.

"_Show_ me a way out of here, meow." Tao stared at the armor. Not one single tic or sway to indicate even the imitation of a person, especially a person balancing himself on one foot.

"Dig a tunnel out of this volcano." she tried. Again, no response. Perhaps it could only do one thing at a time, after all, it had no mind of its own.

"Put down your foot." she said. The foot dropped to the ground noiselessly, and Tao repeated her previous escape commands. The guard was no more responsive than before. She went to the writing table and took a piece of paper, impatiently mixing some ink before writing a message for her sister.

"Deliver this to Torakaka of the Kaka Clan." Tao said, holding out the letter. The servant did not move, and Tao stubbornly moved forward, still holding out the paper. As if afraid of the letter, the armor moved back, refusing to be touched by the parchment.

"Ugh!" the Kaka Princess balled her fists in frustration. She stalked back to the bedchamber, tempted to just tear everything apart and break all the porcelain or crystal she could get her hands on and just toss his rich fabrics and rugs into the fire-pit. And his books! Hah, that would serve him right! A malicious smile spread across her lips as she looked at the pile of bedding, imagining all that silk, satin, and velvet smoldering in the fire.

She stopped herself before embarking on such a destructive deed. She remembered the pleasure he had in his eyes as he played his pipa for her, or showed his books to her. Despite what he had done, doing such a thing to the possessions he was willing to share with her would be a grave disservice, and with a wince, an insult to his charity.

Looking down at the silk, she frowned before she picked up her original clothing. It was wrinkled from having been slept in and a bit dirty from her frantic running.

"Wash this and press it, meow." Tao said handing her cloths to the armored guard, wondering if the deed would be done. To her surprise, it was, the garment brought back to her in a short amount of time, the white and yellow so clean it almost shone, and the fabric smelling faintly of jasmine and freesia.

Where was the laundry done in this volcano? Usually, laundry was done outside, or in a room that led to outside, for the ease of carrying water or loads of clothes to hang on the line. An idea fast forming, she took off her red underwear and commanded that it be washed. She followed the servant through the passageways, and it disappeared around a corner. When she came around the corner, there was nothing to be seen.

"... Meow!" She tried this experiment again by telling the servant to go fetch this or that, but like before, the servant would just disappear around a corner or into the shadows – and plenty these were in a volcanic cavern.

At least her old outfit was nice and clean. Deciding to not waste any more time with the servants or locked doors, she changed back into her original attire and returned to the library to read.

* * *

Having listened to the petitions of some of the subjects he ruled over, Ragna felt that his afternoon had been productive. He did his best to make sure that his people were safe and prosperous. His ascent onto the Demotic Throne ushered in an end to Terumi's tyranny and blood-lust. No longer did the demons have to fear that they or their loved ones might be snatched away to enslavement in the former Demon General's palace, abused by him or devoured by Arakune for his unsatisfiable hunger. It had taken nearly twenty years, and the world was still healing from its scars. Many remembered the days of Terumi, and had regarded Ragna with the same awe and terror they gave his predecessor.

He looked out at the bustling city of the Capitol. Surrounding the brimstone metropolis was a patchwork of mines and orchards. Everything looked so peaceful, especially when he recalled what the Demotic region had been like before the end of the old regime. Smoke had filled the air, and demon misery was rampant. Some demons became favored by Terumi and were given positions that enabled them to abuse their fellow demons. After Terumi's demise, those 'chosen ones' had reacted in different ways. Some rebelled against the new regime, but others were quick to capitulate and offer allegiance to the Bloodedge's children in hopes of keeping their comfortable positions.

Though Terumi liked to torture people, Ragna was well aware that demons were not the only ones who could possess such a hideous trait. To prove to his Region – and the other regions as well, Ragna had disposed of Terumi's 'pets', along with dismantling much of what they did. This city had once been blanketed in smoke from the multiple smokestacks belching foul substance into the air, the factories operated by those who did not care about what they were doing to the environment, and the smell of dead bodies that littered the streets.

Most of these factories were gone and only a few remained, running more efficiently and cleanly, producing things the demons could use or enjoy rather than weapons of war. It was almost hard to think that this city was once a filthy hellhole like most of the region.

He turned to the Sages, nodding in approval. In his place, they were the religious authority of the Demotic region, leading the ceremonies and festivals as well as working with the military to keep law and order, since Ragna could not be everywhere at once. Aside a few mistakes and unscrupulous members within the ranks of the Sages or military, the system Ragna and his siblings had created after Terumi's downfall had worked well to serve the needs of the demons of the Demotic region.

"It is always a honor having you among us. Will you be joining us for supper?" Shyu asked as he bowed his head.

"Not this time." He looked forward to going back to his Palace and enjoying the company of his captive Princess, and perhaps coaxing her to eat. "Keep up the good work."

"None of this 'good work' could have been accomplished without you, Lord Ragna."

The Demon Lord smiled wryly for a moment before spreading his wings and taking off. As he looked down at the city, he mused about how nice it would be to show Taokaka around. Would she enjoy watching an Agni Odori? How would she feel about a masked festival? Or the New Years' celebrations? There was so much he wanted to show her. He didn't want a prisoner or pleasure-toy, he wanted a wife, a true mate. Imagine the surprise on the faces of the Sages when they were presented with this beautiful Kaka princess as their Queen!

He arrived at his home and slid through the lava, his booted feet making quiet clip-clopping sounds as he walked along the smooth rock floor. Taokaka was in the library at the desk, leaning over a book. As he approached, she did not acknowledge his presence even though he knew she could hear his steps.

The Demon Lord stopped across the desk from her, placing his palms on its polished surface.

"What, no enthusiastic greeting for your loving Lord upon his homecoming?" he asked.

"Nope." she replied dryly, her eyes fixed on the page in front of her.

"Not even a haiku?"

Tao slowly lifted her gaze.

"My heart remains cold,

Lump of stone within my breast,

It yearns for freedom."

"Oh, that was very good!" Ragna stood back up, clapping his hands. "But a little depressing. Let's liven up the mood.

"The dragon beckons,

To you he offers the world,

His heart burns for you."

_Damn, that's also a pretty good one_... but Tao wasn't about to admit that. She merely crossed her arms as she eyed the Demon Lord, noting his Imperial regalia. If she wasn't his prisoner, she would have given him a compliment on his appearance.

Ragna did not miss the fact that she had changed back to her original clothing, but decided to not press the subject for the time being.

"You know what, I'm simply famished. Running a Region is not easy. I do apologize for being gone longer than I anticipated. I trust the servants gave you what you needed?"

"I need my freedom, nya." she replied in a deadpan tone.

Refusing to be put off by her attitude, he shrugged. "Shall we eat in here and talk about books, or should we retire to my bedchamber? Or would you like to see the dining room?"

"I'm not eating, meow!" She crossed her arms more tightly, glaring at him defiantly. Not missing a beat, Ragna clapped his hands and summoned a servant with a tray that was laden with the makings of a modest supper for two. He had tried to impress her with banquets and lavish spreads to no avail. Perhaps she would feel more at home with a simple meal.

The desk was large enough to accommodate the food and dishes, and Tao sat mutely as the servant quickly arranged the dishes, placing a stew-pot in the middle of the surface and arranging several smaller dishes around it. Ragna sat down on the chair that had just been placed there for him, and lifted the lid of the pot. A rich aroma of spices filled the air, and he took a deep breath.

"Five-flavor soup, it's a favorite dish of the Demotic region, though I hear that it tastes and smells a lot like sea-prune soup. Would you care to verify that?" he asked as he ladled some into a gold-edged porcelain bowl, sliding it across the table to her.

"No, I would not." Her arms remained crossed as she tried to keep herself collected. Gods, she was starving! And the soup did remind her strongly of sea-prune soup, a staple among the Kaka Clans due to the limited variety of plants that grew in the water of their only ocean. She wanted to taste it, it smelled so damn good...!

A sudden growl from her stomach made it all too clear to her – and Ragna – that she wanted the food. Keeping a level stare on her, the Demon Lord lifted his spoon, touching its rim to his lips and gently tilting it, savoring the hot liquid as it slid across his tongue. He swallowed several more spoonfuls as she stared at him defiantly, her own food untouched. From one of the smaller platters, he took a meat bun, tearing part of it and dipping it into the soup, letting the bread and meat soak up some broth before eating it. He dipped another piece of meat bun and leaned across the table, waving it under her nose. Pointedly, she turned her head away.

"Come now. I know you're hungry. I asked the chefs to prepare this especially for you." He poked her cheek, leaving a couple of drops of broth on her face, and she hissed in irritation before rising from the table and going to the door. Upon realizing it was locked, she hit the door with the side of her fist in frustration. With a swipe of her wrist, she cleaned the broth off her face and retreated into the archives, placing as much distance between herself and the scent of the food as she could.

Ragna was tempted to go after her, but he remained where he was and finished the rest of his food before going off in search of the Kaka Princess that had captured his heart. She was sitting under the light of a lamp, reading a book.

"Why won't you eat?" Ragna asked with chagrin as he looked down at her.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so, meow."

"That's not an answer."

"It is if I say it is." Tao retorted.

"You're so cute." Ragna replied with a bemused smile.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Nuh-huh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Hmph." She scowled and looked away before she felt his hands on her upper arms. She tried to twist away, but he held firm.

"Taokaka, I don't like seeing you hungry. Anything you want to eat, will be made for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach told me otherwise." he casually reminded her.

"You listen to my stomach, but not my words." she replied sullenly.

"I listen to the truth."

"I'm telling the truth when I say I want to go home,nya!"

Ragna nodded briefly. "Yes... but the truth is that you're also attracted to me and... curious."

"Am not."

"Are too." He smirked at her. "Let's not waste any more time arguing. I won't talk about food... at least, until breakfast. For now, I'm ready to settle in for the night. I've had a long day and was thinking about a bath. Perhaps you would join me?"

"Ha!" Tao did not attempt to hold back a disdainful snort.

"Can you blame a guy for trying?" he asked cheerfully. He was not deterred by her silence as he tugged her to her feet, determined to stay in good humor. "I'll show you the grotto."

"Grotto?" There was a glimmer of interest in her eyes, and he had to hold back a smirk, keeping his face calm as he led her from the library to a chamber near his bedroom. A pool of water was fed by rivulets streaming down the rock wall, and several lamps provided much-needed illumination. At the edge of the pool were various bathing paraphernalia, freshly pulled sponges that smelt wonderfully of the sea they came from, beautiful arrays of soap, some in intricate shapes and patterns, flowery scented shampoo that made even Taokaka eager to wash her hair, and towels that looked like they could be used to drape the form of a Goddess.

"Of course, if you would prefer a hot bath, the servants can draw one up for you." Ragna replied, thinking about the heavy golden tub that was part of his collection of treasures.

"Uh... no, no. This is fine."

"Well, then. Ladies first." He gestured to the tranquil-looking pool.

"Not with you in here, nya." She crossed her arms. With a slight incline of his head to hide his smirk, the Demon Lord retreated from the cavern.

Taokaka let out a slow sigh before going to the edge and looking down at the water. The grotto was kept clean by a slow but constant flow of water, and if it was flowing in, then it had to be flowing out somewhere...

Leaving her clothes on, she went into the water, testing the water to detect the minute current. The deepest point of the pool was a couple of feet above her head, and she placed her hand over the drainage, fuming when she found several small crevices in the rock for the water to pass through. She could basely fit her thumb into any of them, much less her whole body. With her Kaka senses, she focused on the flow of water, following it as it wound through the narrow, rocky passageway, feeling claustrophobic as she did so. Finally, the feeling of being closed in disappeared as the water made its way outside to flow downwards in a stream that wound through the tall grasses and palm trees to the beach.

Tao let out a low sigh as she drew back to herself, feeling light-headed. She was skilled with enhanced senses, to be sure, but she hadn't explored the full extent of her abilities. She could chip away at the rock and enlarge the passageway, but that would take time, and Ragna would just stop her. It was too bad that her body couldn't go along with her mind in the water. If she could actually turn to water, that'd be just great.

With resignation – for now – she peeled off her clothing and gave herself a proper bath, taking her sweet time as she did so and enjoying the immersion in the warm water. She leaned her head against the ledge, closing her eyes and simply enjoying the gentle current against her body, feeling reassured that at least in this prison she was not to be totally deprived of such a vital part of her life and being.

A gentle knock drew her out of her reverie, and she looked up to see the shadow of the Demon Lord against the wall. She was actually surprised that he didn't take the opportunity to just sneak in himself and ogle her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You've been in there a long time. I just wanted to make sure that you were... okay."

"I'm fine. Are you waiting for your turn,meow?"

"To be honest, yes."

"All right then." Tao pulled herself out of the water and with a towel, dried herself before pulling her clothes back on. Ragna was waiting at the end of the short passageway, but she did not acknowledge him and simply returned to the library, fighting a yawn. She would just sleep on the divan. Damned if she was going to spend another night in the Demon Lord's luxurious bed!

She settled down, enjoying the plushness of the furniture as she arranged the pillow under her neck, staring at the rock wall. She dozed only for a short while before she felt arms wrap around her and scoop her up, pressing her against a warm chest.

"Let me go,nya!" Tao growled, wiggling against him as he resolutely walked through the passage to his bedroom.

"You may deny yourself food, but I will not allow you to deny the comforts of a warm bed."

"The divan was comfortable enough!" she retorted hotly as he entered the room, the door closing behind them.

"Not as comfortable as this." Ragna replied with a grin as he set her down on the blankets. She scrambled off it as soon as he let go.

"Why do you insist on being so damn stubborn when I offer you nothing but comfort and amenities?"

"Why won't you let me go!" she screamed back at him. Ragna was stunned into silence for several moments before he quickly collected himself, clenching his jaw to rein in his frustration and ignoring the nagging of his conscience that persisted in telling him that it was wrong to hold a woman captive.

"Because I don't want to." he replied calmly.

"I'll throw everything you own into the firepit,meow." was her acid retort.

"But you know better than that."

"I can't say the same about you."

"Am I truly so ugly and abhorrent that you cannot bear my very presence? Have I not offered you nothing but kindness?"

Tao hmphed and looked away.

"I'll make you a deal." Ragna said as he looked at her. "Let me touch you..."

"What the... Hell, no! You're out of your damn mind,meow!" Her eyes flashed with indignation.

"You didn't let me finish. I wouldn't touch you in any of your... private areas, or anywhere near them."

"And what do I get for letting you touch me?"

"If you truly find me so hateful after I touch you, I'll release you. But if you enjoy it..." A smirk grew on his face, punctuating his statement.

"Then I'll be out of this volcano very soon."

"We'll see." Granted, this 'deal' wasn't really a deal, as he already knew the outcome. But best to show her the truth.

"Feh." Tao lifted her chin haughtily.

"If you would please sit down..." Ragna gestured to a cushion. Slowly, she sat down, remaining alert to his movements and ready to give him the knee to the groin she had planned to before.

"Give me your foot, if you would." he asked after sitting in front of her. After several moments of hesitation, she did as he asked, slowly raising her foot. He cupped her ankle with one hand and placed his other palm on the top of her foot.

_What does he have in mind_, she wondered as he looked down at what he held in his hands. He was now dressed in casual garb, wearing a loose pair of black satin pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt with gold buttons and borders. With his snow white hair and pale skin, it made for a rather striking effect.

Ragna slowly caressed the top of her foot, enjoying the feel of her slightly padded flesh and the fact that she wasn't trying to kick him. She sat there, watching him, obviously ready to attack him or pull away.

"Just relax." he murmured, his fingers sliding up to her ankles as his other hand lightly massaged her calf. Dear gods, the very feel of her skin was nearly driving him mad. He was just glad for the cold bath he had taken earlier, for it had helped to calm his nerves somewhat. His fire still raged for her, but he kept it banked, restraining himself as he looked down at her toes. Carefully, he let his fingers and palm travel up her leg, taking his time with the stroking and massaging. Now and then, he would steal a glance up at her face, to see her reaction. Her face was neutral, betraying nothing, but he was pleased to note that she was no longer so tense.

_I knew it_, he mentally congratulated himself. He knew he should feel bad about making her a deal he knew she would lose, but hey, all he was doing was touching her foot and leg... that really wasn't so bad, was it? As he looked at her, he slowly lowered his head so he could kiss the top of her foot, and was rewarded with the slightest sharp intake of breath. Her self-control was admirable, because even as his hands roamed further, near her knee, she remained calm.

When he chanced a kiss on her ankle, he could practically feel her maintaining her focus, her body remaining still as he kissed further, his nose pressing against the side of her calf.

Tao was in exquisite agony. She wanted to yell at him to stop, and she fought the warmth that was creeping up her throat as he carefully inched her skirt upward. His lips and hands continued their loving attention, and she stiffened a bit as he approached the juncture of upper and lower leg. Whatever happened, she wouldn't let him travel further! She eyed him watchfully as one of his hands moved back down to caress the side of her foot before giving it a squeeze. She wanted to moan, that massage felt good! Resolutely, she bit her lip resisting the urge to purr and rested her chin on her hand as if she was bored.

However, when Ragna reached the side of her knee and pressed his lips there, she was shocked at the surge of pleasure to be gained from this simple act. The Demon Lord had just discovered one of her erogenous zones – an area she had never imagined to exist. She did her damnedest to hold back a shudder, and was only mostly successful – a slight tremor passed through her before she was still again. She had managed to remain silent thus far.

Thrilled at this discovery, Ragna pressed his lips to the area several times before he let his tongue flick against the area, feeling another delicate, restrained shudder pass through the Kaka Princess. _Yes!_ He had won, but he needed to... emphasize his point.

Slowly putting her leg down and tugging her skirt to its original position, he smiled at her before wiggling up so that he was now at her side. He took her free arm and started to lavish it with the same, slow attention he had just bestowed upon her dainty foot and graceful leg. His hands slid along hers, admiring its delicate planes and comparing it to his own hands. When he caressed the inside of her forearm, she closed her eyes and he could see her chewing on her lip. _Mmm. Let's see if there's a secret spot I can find here_... He tested the area of her elbow that corresponded with what he had found at her knee, but there was nothing there, at least, nothing more sensitive than the rest of her arm.

He would not be deterred, and continued to love up on her arm, lacing his fingers through hers and using his free hand to continue the fondling. As he kissed the inside of her wrist, he was rewarded with another shudder, and grinned to himself before he intensified his attentions on that area.

_Damnit_, Tao seethed. She had never heard of 'erogenous zones' before, but she was rapidly discovering their existence, and had to bite back a cry as she felt his tongue lavish the inside of her wrist. Oh gods, how long was she supposed to last like this?

It was now impossible to ignore the warm, pulsating feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she took a slow, deep breath, silently praying for it to end soon.

_Do you really want this to end? What would it feel like if Ragna touched your private spots?_ These questions nagged at her as the Demon Lord intensified his attentions, adding some heat to his breath. As soon as he applied the heat to that spot...

A soft cry tore from her throat, but Ragna's grip on her paw and arm prevented her from pulling away. With one final swipe of his tongue and a kiss, Ragna lifted his head to look down at her. Despite her best efforts, she was blushing, and her inhale was slow and shaky.

"Taokaka...:" He wrapped an arm around her middle, and was pleasantly surprised when she went limp against him. They were silent for several moments as he stroked her braided hair, simply holding the beautiful princess within his protective embrace.

"My touch isn't something to be afraid of, is it?" he asked gently.

"Just let me go,meow." she murmured.

"We made a deal, and I won."

"Nuh-huh."

"So you mean to tell me you didn't enjoy my attentions?"

"Maybe."

"Now, Taokaka. I have been honest with you, and I don't think that it's too much to ask for the same in return."

She did not deign to answer.

"Here now, don't be like that." He touched her chin, lifting her face so he could look into her eyes. "I would never force myself on you, but I will not allow you to deny the truth. If you would just relax and enjoy yourself, you would find that I have much to offer..."

She drew away from him. "What about my family? I have no desire to lose them."

"I have no desire for them to take you away from me."

"Do I need to remind you that you took me from them,nya?"

"Of course not." He smiled wryly.

"Ugh." She backed away from him further, taking a couple of cushions and settling near the firepit.

"Wouldn't you like some nice pajamas?"

Her response was a deadpan stare.

"I have so many nice things for you. You don't want to wear the same old outfit day in and day out, do you?" He waved his hand, and several servants appeared, holding up various accoutrements for her to choose from. "Maybe this?" he asked in a teasing tone, and one of them came forward, holding up a red satin nightie that would barely cover her breasts and crotch. The top and bottom hem were edged with black lace, and there was a slit up either side. Tao stared at it with wide eyes.

"Absolutely not,meow!"

Ragna let out a low chuckle and waved the servant away. "Perhaps later you'll be comfortable enough to wear it, but for now..." The next servant held up a sleeveless white nightgown that would terminate at the ankles, making for a rather modest piece of sleepwear. The next servant came forward with a deep red satin robe that could be worn over the nightgown for warmth or added modesty. Despite her frustration, Tao did not want to expend any more energy in arguing, so she nodded.

"But I am not changing in front of you!" she stated firmly as she rose to her feet, taking the proffered clothing. Instead of teasing her or making a lewd remark, the Demon Lord inclined his head and gestured towards a screen that was folded against a wall. The servants unfolded it and set it up, revealing a beautiful design of trees and a garden created with mother-of-pearl, the iridescent fossil standing out against a background of black lacquer. Keeping her eye on him, she inched towards the screen, hiding behind it.

"Don't forget this, my dear." His hand emerged from the side of the screen, causing her to yelp softly in surprise before she saw white silk in his hand. It took her a moment to recognize it as a pair of briefs, and she huffed softly before she yanked it from his hand, hearing his amused laugh before he retreated.

Tao examined the garment, noting with mild bemusement that there was white lace along the edges. If silk felt good on her arms and legs, how would it feel as an undergarment?

Peeking around the screen to make sure that the Demon Lord was a good distance – all the servants were now gone – she then stripped herself and slipped her feet through the underwear. _Wow... this actually feels nice_, she mused as she rubbed her silk-covered behind. She tied the drawstring closed before slipping on the nightgown. It was the same silk as her underwear, and she let out a slow sigh as she felt the sinuous material slide down her breasts, teasing her already-taut nipples.

She was thankful for the robe, since it helped to conceal her aroused state. Damn, who knew that his touches would have done that to her? And she had been so certain she would win the deal!

She folded her old clothing before she emerged from behind the screen, seeing a faint smile of approval on the Demon Lord's face. He was reclined on the bed with the pipa in his lap.

"Come and lay down." He patted the area next to him. After a moment's deliberation, she sat next to the firepit on the cushions. She might be wearing his clothes, but there was no way in hell she was just going to hand him victory after victory, especially after how he made her feel after his touch!

"I suppose you don't want me to play for you, then?" he asked. She hesitated, thinking about how much she had enjoyed his music.

"Yes, I would like you to play." she admitted.

"That's good to know." He patted the bed again, and she shook her head. He shook his head and smiled. "I'm not going to play unless you come here."

"Then don't play." She lay her head down, closing her eyes. The Demon Lord scowled, resisting the temptation to drag her to bed. He set his pipa aside as an idea formed, and he grinned to himself, making the appearance of conceding to her decision. With a wave of his hand, the flames dimmed considerably, leaving nothing but glowing embers in the firepit, leaving the chamber in near-total darkness.

A novice demon warrior had the basic ability to create and manipulate flame in limited amounts. As a demon warrior gained strength and mastery over his power, these abilities increased. Once in a while, a warrior could move beyond the norm of their ability, such as creating darkness in the case of Demons or manipulating metal by the Machina warriors who has gained exceptional mastery of their craft.

Ragna had gained the ability to absorb or exude heat without actually using or creating fire. Slowly, the temperature in the room dropped, and after a while, Tao woke up, shivering.

Her pajamas were comfortable, but the chill in the air shocked her. She pulled her robe around herself more tightly, curling up in a fetal position as she wiggled closer to the embers. When this failed to give her the warmth she sought, she placed her paw over the coals. Only when she actually touched them did she feel warmth. The embers gave off minimal light, and she had to grope around for a bit before she found a heavy velvet cloth that had been draped over a chest. She drew this around herself and resumed her fetal position, closing her eyes.

Several minutes later, she was shivering again. Unbeknownst to her, the Demon Lord was drawing away the heat that the velvet wrap had been trapping, leaving Tao in the same situation as before.

With a quiet whimper of frustration, she rose to her feet, groping around for more blankets. When she drew near the bed, she noticed that it was a bit warmer. Another step closer, and the temperature went up a degree, though it was still cool where she was. She could see Ragna dozing peacefully, an arm folded across his chest, the other splayed across the blankets. He didn't look the least bit cold!

Aha! He thought to use his abilities to lure her into the bed, hmm? She stood where she was for several minutes, having a fierce inner debate about the merits of snuggling into the bed opposed to continuing her defiance.

Her fatigue won over, and she lowered herself carefully, crawling onto the bed with light movements, doing everything she could to not alert him to her presence. She remained alert to the sleeping demon, inching forward as she listened to his slow, steady breathing. When she deemed that she was warm enough, she settled down, pulling a blanket over herself and surrendering to the embrace of sleep.

The Demon Lord let out a slow sigh of contentment before he rolled over, spooning up to her as he draped his arm across her middle, sliding his hand along her hip. The satin made his caress easy, but it was nothing compared to the delicate softness of her skin...

* * *

When Tao woke up, the first thing she was aware of was the warm, strong body that was curled up around her. Her first instinct was not to pull away, but to cuddle close to the Demon Lord. She lay there quietly, silently cursing him even as she snuggled into the bed, taking comfort from Ragna's embrace.

* * *

When the Demon Lord awoke, he was more than pleased to see that she was now facing him, her chest against his own, her head nestled on his shoulder. He was happy to remain where he was, lightly stroking her hair before he reached down to stroke her exposed wrist, grinning as she shuddered and purred unconsciously from the pleasurable touch.

She stirred awake, yawning and stretching.

"Sleep good?" he asked. She blushed and looked away, starting to wiggle away.

"Aw, don't do that." He grasped her arm gently, pressing his lips to the inside of her wrist before peppering a few more along her arm. "I'm glad you joined me."

"There wasn't much of a choice,nya." she responded coolly, her expression telling him that she had figured out what he did. He smiled innocently.

"How about some music before breakfast?" he asked. She was silent for a moment before she nodded. He propped up a couple of pillows and reached for his instrument, reclining and positioning the pipa as she watched.

Tao lay her head on the pillow, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes as he played. Her eyes focused on the fingers gracefully dancing along the strings before her gaze slowly drifted up to his face. Despite the scars, he really was good-looking, and the enjoyment on his face was edged with what could only be described as tranquility.

As Ragna played, he was delighted to notice an appreciative smile slowly curve its way across her lips.

**A/N: Dear God almighty that was the longest chapter I ever did! DX**

**But I hope this chapter will tell you how sorry I am and I'll post the next chapter next month.**

**Please review my loyal fans! X3**


End file.
